Playing with Fire
by EmpressKira
Summary: Here will be prompts based around MarcoAceSabo/Thatch from reviews or tumblr. That being MAS, MAT, MarcoAce, MarcoSabo, SaboAce, MarcoThatch, and ThatchAce. Marked as M for the wide range of variables from fluff to nsfw and put as complete with random updates to come. Each will be labelled with pairing and rating with prompt. Enjoy!
1. MAS Why wasn't I invited?

_**A/N::**_ _ **Hope you all enjoy what is to come~!**_

* * *

 **Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** '"Why wasn't I invited?!" In which Thatch/Sabo catches Ace and Marco doing the dirty and Marco jokingly invite the man to join, to mess with Ace who is shocked and embarrassed, but he does and it turns amazing for everyone?' For _himmelblu_. (As you can see I picked Sabo XD)

 **Rating:** M for nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The sash dug into Ace's forearms as his arms are secured behind his back and he rests on knees with a flushed body. Heat practically rolls off him as a hand grips to that favorite sash, used the most when tying up the other, and Ace quivered as he feels fingers pressing deeper in him to his prostate. A low moan leaves him, trying to keep his tone down as they don't want to get caught being in the large family home. Fingers begin pressing harshly and cause him to quiver with a choked sound as he arches and hears a chuckle.

"Careful, I didn't lock the door…" Marco whispers huskily into an ear and gains a soft groan. Dark eyes shift up before lids close as he lets out a shaky breath from fingers pulling away. The creaking of the bed and noticing hands grip to his hips to steady him in place makes Ace tremble in anticipation. Pressure at his entrance starts and has him shift to arch his back to get his butt enough to help make it easier. Small praises feather into a red ear and licks along the shell of it while settling inside fully. Soft moans leave Ace in bliss at finally getting to the main event, chest rapidly moving as he takes in the feel of hands lining along his sides.

"Hey, Ac—!" The two on the bed stiffen and Ace jerks his head to look over to green eyes flickering in surprise from the door that had been opened while talking. It's quiet, Ace feeling nervous that _damn it_ who invited his best friend over? "Excuse, why wasn't I invited?" The question seems to be a joking manner, but surprises them all—Sabo not even sure why that slipped out.

"Oh?" Marco inquires and sends chills up Ace's back. "Why don't you join us then, yoi?" The invitation surprises Ace and Sabo, the two of them making eye contact before Ace gives a shaky breath at the feel of Marco pressing deep into with a tight grip. To Marco, either the other would stammer and leave or he would actually join in something that he was sure Ace would enjoy.

When the door closes with a click of the lock this time with an extra person in the room, it's proof enough that Sabo _is_ interested. Ace had watched as his friend strips down, anticipation starting to swell in his belly and knowing what the other looks like but this was different. Now, he could let his dark eyes drink him in fully and gives a low moan of eagerness to what could transpire. It doesn't take too long for Sabo to sit on the bed with a half hard on, Marco shifting Ace to grip dark locks and shove him down to be bent over.

"Use his mouth, he likes when you take reigns." Marco instructs with gleaming blue eyes, sending a shiver through Sabo as he nods with a thick swallow. Sabo let's fingers run through dark hair to grip and receives a moan in return. Easily getting situated, he brings Ace's head lower and hitches in breath when a mouth begins sucking on the head of his cock.

At this point, Marco begins moving and causing the rocking rhythm that Ace seems to take advantage of with his arms still bound. Blue eyes watch his lover eagerly take the cock in his mouth with moans from his rocking. A smirk lines Marco as Sabo looks dazed at the way the mouth takes him in easily, setting a hand back to lounge as he watches Ace take him in, but still being cautious from pulling the head down too much. It's a sight, making Marco note how his observation had always been correct on how Ace really was someone who would be into polyamorous relationship and if Sabo was the other person, Marco wouldn't mind that one bit.

A hand unties the sash, letting Ace give a hum and causes Sabo to moan with a grip to dark hair. Hands move to touch along the new participant, Sabo startled that Ace was touching along his body and able to grip at a thigh to move himself to deep throat his cock. Sabo jolts with head thrown back, a shaky cry leaving him at the onslaught he wasn't expecting and grips to hair. Marco shifts to be over Ace more with harsh thrusts and Sabo hazily watches, feeling himself shudder with the curling in his abdomen.

"Next time you can be on this side, yoi." Marco comments, having green eyes snap to him in surprise before jerking as Ace is vehement on getting the man off. "Because you realize quick that Ace gets what he wants…" The comment is followed with a moan from mentioned male and Sabo is rocking into a warm mouth to reach his peak.

Ace would definitely want more now that Marco was on board.


	2. MAS Fun Car Ride

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** We both got arrested and now we are riding in the Police car together and now we are flirting wow this is strange" Bonus-"Now the policeman is laughing at us… DO WE HAVE A SHIPPER?" For _Anon_. (improvised ^^)

 **Rating:** M for nsfw

* * *

"Next time maybe you will let me top for once," the remark snaps back as a boot is pushing to a knee in nice slacks.

"Come on, Ace. You know you like being the bottom~!" Eyebrows shift as a grin shows devilishly and enjoys seeing the swirling desire in those dark eyes.

"I meant riding on top, stupid. Of course I like being on bottom, jerkface." The name calling is just silly play as Ace eyes Sabo next to him in the back of the cop car, hearing as the officer in the front is trying not to laugh, body lightly shaking. "Nah, officerman, what are you?" Ace asks with a grin of thrill as he couldn't lie that the man was quite attractive, especially feeling his body against the back of him when he pushed him to the hood of the car not too long before this.

"Hm? What are you talking about, yoi?" The two in the back eye one another as they see how the cop will play coy, feigning he heard nothing from them both.

"I'm guessing top," Sabo remarks while grinning to his partner. "I wouldn't mind seeing him top you, love." A hitch of breath is there and it's not from Ace as he is biting his lower lip in reaction. Dark eyes flicker as the cop tries to ignore them, red on the tips of his ears and they were happy for that reaction.

"Stop it, Sabo. Or I am going to have a boner and this will make Smokey mad once we reach the station like last time." Though it sounds like a scold, a grin is lingering as the two have been arrested on other occasions, something to get Ace's blood pumping and for what their assignment bases around.

"When did you care about what that old man thought?" The question lashes back as Sabo is shifting to be sideways facing the other who also turns with a leg propped along the seat.

"Since he wouldn't be too pleased I wouldn't mind playing around with one of his officers." A sly smirk is there with eyebrows wiggling, causing a choke from the cop and Sabo is laughing lightly before moving his foot. Pressing his foot directly to Ace's groin, causing his partner to jerk with small spasms and moaning.

"Oh, look, you already have one~!" Sabo playfully comments as he watches Ace wither against the door with groans as he moves his heel.

"This is not a brothel," the cop tries to remark bluntly and Sabo can see him trying to focus on where he is driving.

"That's right, especially since I am not paying for these services!" Sabo mentions as he moves his foot forward with toes more and receives a shaky breath with a whimper. "Ask any officer at the building who has us ride with them, it will all be the same. Ace gets off on the risk factors, but when we are released, you are more than welcome to join, Officer~!" The way his words are honeyed is involuntarily having Ace tremble with his head going back, whacking against the glass and tries not give in any more than he has.

"This is _highly_ inappropriate, yoi." The cop responds as he looks tempted to call in to just let them go, though it may actually be plausible considering _Smoker_ knows how the two can get from what he understands from them mentioning it.

"Very well," Sabo gives by pulling his foot away from the other who groans at the lack of pressure and slumps in his spot with heavy breaths. "Clean yourself up, Ace. We should be arriving shortly." The words are spoken out, though his green eyes show a strain as he enjoys the sight of his lover.

"I swear if you… _hah_ , do anymore teasing later…" Ace gives a growl deep in his throat and shifts to have his side to the back of the seat as he is swallowing to try and get his breaths under control.

"Don't worry, I plan to thoroughly take you at the door as soon as it closes." The answer has Ace groan, stomach curling in heat and swallows thickly. "What's your name, by the way, officer?" Sabo asks curiously as he knows they got the guy somewhat hot under the collar, but he was good at being presentable.

"Marco Fennec."

"Oh good, now I can background check you as well."

"What?" Confusion is shown as Sabo tilts his head with a wide grin.

"Ah, yeah… Dragon wouldn't mind, I do it with most new officers." The words roll on out with his grin and Marco is recognizing the name immediately before it completely dawns on him.

"You're a detective, yoi." He snorts to himself at the realization and sighs out with a shake of his head. "I guess it's what I get for standing in at a different station…" Marco continues to mutter and receives a laugh in reply and notices back at those green eyes peering to him.

"Standing in? Oh, then we are lucky, Ace. We wouldn't be in too much more trouble with his temporary superior."

"Smokey can go fuck himself…" Ace remarks and is trying to calm himself down more as his lover laughs.

Marco is at a stoplight, letting him glance at the two through his mirror to realize that they _both_ work in the same building with him, but on a different level where the detectives reside and that's why he hasn't seen them. This was a little too much for his first week temporarily filling in for a friend of the family for the next couple months. Also, why does he have a feeling these two would be swarming him soon enough at the office?


	3. MAT Lingerie

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** 'with ace in lingerie' For _Anon._

 **Rating:** M for hints of nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You are going to love this!" Thatch tells me as I look to him in doubt, but he did drag me to a nice looking suite and said Ace would be out in a minute. I assume he did something to the poor guy, _again_. It wouldn't be anything new and I was sort of hopeful for some fun with them in bed, but they were such pranksters that I mostly expect a prank than anything else.

Also, surely not what I was presented with when Ace stepped out of the bathroom.

A pair of black lacy briefs are on him, making it easy to see his cock that is semi-hard, no doubt Thatch's playing into that part. Though I was a little surprised that he is wearing a sleeveless mesh top that covers his upper body and skims just enough up to show the dips to practically have your eye catch his treasure trail. I hear a small huff, having me flick eyes up to the beat red face with Ace showing he was put up for the task.

"Don't be mad, firecracker!" Thatch claims with a light laugh that he gets glared at while Ace begins moving into the room with a scowl.

"You can do it next time then!" Ace growls lowly, having me smirk as I _love_ the way his voice dips like that and when he is close enough, I grab his arm to yank him over. He's on my lap with a yelp and able to fix himself with a whine at me as hands grip my shoulders. "Marco! This is unfair! Why can't one of you dress up next time? I always do it!"

"I have never said no, but you also have never asked me, yoi." I clarify with hands moving to massage at those butt cheeks, enjoying the feel of lace under my grip.

"Then you can do it next time, I don't like this stuff! It makes me itchy!" Ace whines with a huff and I move hands up to his lower back before fingers dip under the band.

"No need to worry, it won't be on you long." I comment with a smirk and he whines with a groan of still not liking this. "I'll let you top me next time if I dress up, yoi." That has him immediately perking up before grinning brightly and as a hand snakes along under my sash from behind, I hum. "Except you Thatch."

"What?! No fair!"

"You put Ace up to something he was weary about, _again_ , so you only get to watch next time when I am adorned in something good." I clarify as Ace moves to pull the mesh shirt up to let my lips kiss to skin, noticing my younger lover becoming cooperative at the promise.

"Then I get to top you this time!" Thatch complains back and I stop with fingers massaging still to tilt my head and give a grin.

"Fight me for it, yoi."


	4. MA Why do you ruin my fun?

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Whhhhyyyy?" A whine comes out in frustration as Ace is trapped with rope tied around him and a piece of seastone _uncomfortably_ shoved in between two ribs. "Why do you always have to _ruin_ my fun?" The complaint continues with him flopping to his back and kicking out legs with pointed boots that go great with his whole attire. Tight red plants that tuck under the black boots and a piece of cloth spirals around his torso to flare out on one side of his neck like a short collar on a shirt. It doesn't get in the way and it fully shows contradiction for the full sleeve connected from the other side.

"I have already told you, Shadowfire." A voice of exasperation is there as blue eyes watch as the villain wails legs more. "To get you to stop burning things and killing people, yoi."

"Well, I mean, that's my _job_. Have you ever read the criteria of villains? It's such a _pain_ to keep up with and the meetings are always full of scolding if you are not keeping up with the quota!" Ace rants lightly while feet plant to the ground and turns his head to frown at the hero, his mask shifting as he wiggles his nose at the slight tickle. "You're a pain too, birdie."

"It's _Phoenix_ , brat." The remark comes back as he moves to be next to the villain, his body covered from neck to toes in a tight blue suit that defines all the dips his body has. "You know heroes don't have quotas," he tries and earns a scoff and dark eyes rolling.

"Pfft, you guys have so many _rules_ its annoying!" Ace claims from his spot and wiggles a little more, already reserving the little energy he has to one part of his body to be ready to break free.

"Well, how about you think about it as you sit in our prison until you change your mind?" The slight questioning is there as the hero shifts, hating how his own mask shifts his hair uncomfortably, but he only noticed since he finished up with the villain. It covers the back of his head and over top to come down as a point along the bridge of his nose. It didn't even fully go around his eyes, just enough.

"What's my other option?"

"You stay in the prison to the point of going insane and we have to pity kill you." Blue eyes gleam seriously and have the villain look to him with a curious look.

"Whoa, that was morbid, dude." The comment is made before noticing a chuckle from the other before Ace shifts his head. "Come here, birdie." An eyebrow raises in curiosity and merely shifts closer to crouch next to the other who rolls eyes. "I wanna tell you something, stupid. Maybe gets me a bit more not completely insane in my prison?" It's a suggestion, so the hero gives and leans down to listen to the other.

Then again, what really happened is unexpected, lips meeting up to his and startles him. Falling back to his butt, the Phoenix is flushing in a mixture of emotions and hardly catches the smell of something burning. The villain quickly rolls and ropes fall as he bolts from the floor to quickly nail a boot into the hero's chest to lay him flat and continues to run while easily getting the piece in between his ribs out, tossing it and letting flames come back to life.

"See you again, birdie~!"


	5. MA Crappy Ex

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "we've been chatting online and we get on really well and oh that explains it" au (bonus: I totally told you about my crappy ex oops it you)" with An Ace Ship, and ace as the person who tells the other about their crappy ex.' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for a little hurt/comfort?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I had been talking to someone online for a while now, hitting it off pretty well and talking like anything we thought of. I still don't know what he looks like and I haven't provided the same until he makes the move of showing to be interested to hook up. The guy seems a bit old fashioned, not bothering me much and I had been at first given a serious question on my age first. It made me confused, but shrug it off and gave him my age and gender. Hell, we still haven't exchanged names yet and I was just enjoying what I was given.

One night, getting home terribly drunk from a _great_ one night stand, I was frustrated to learn of the guy I had for the night did the biggest asshole move. It left me in a blur on what exactly happened, but I was left with messages on my account as I had been talking to ExoticParadiseBird105. It had been something left off and he messaged back in confusion, but what freaked me out was the last message I notice first as it was the most recent says:

' _Ace?'_

It left me utterly confused as I scrolled through my entire conversation of broken language and ranting as he seemed concerned for me. It was a nice gesture as I complained about the dude I messed around with took off the damn condom during the act without my permission, which still pissed me off. Then it seemed like I ranted about one of my exes, making me groan with a hand finding my face as I rub to it in exasperation since I mentioned of how I still felt something towards the 'crappy ex' and wish that we never broke it off. More complaints how I had been left because of my age was mentioned very brokenly in writing and I felt bad he had to read any of it.

Then he was asking things that left me more confused, but I was still in rant mode before the keys really mashed together. It must have been when I just passed out and let sleep lull me away since I still wore my clothes from last night. I notice though the guy mention how he met my ex and what he looked like before there was the recent questioning of my name that was made this morning. I still didn't know what that all meant and merely groaned more as I begin typing.

' _I'm so sorry about last night. I was plastered and frustrated. Please ignore my babbles.'_

I reply as I breathe out in regret and rub to my face while leaning back in my desk chair. The chime of a message drags me back to look upon the screen and notice a reply.

' _It's okay, that guy who took the condom off needs to be beat the hell out of.'_

A snort leaves me as I chuckle lightly and then the three dots show of him typing again.

' _But is it too much to ask if your name is Ace?'_

The question has me frowning a bit with eyebrows furrowed as I am confused and soon shift a bit to have fingers hover the keys before breathing out as I should reply.

' _Possibly.'_

 _'How would you vaguely even know that?'_

I reply with a wiggle and grimace at the sudden taste of my mouth, making me make a noise of disgust. Moving hands, I pull off my shirt to toss at my basket and there is a reply to my computer.

' _Could we meet up at Green Beans?'_

The coffee shop mentioned has me immediately knowing the place and wasn't sure if I should. I knew he was in the area, the location showing on his profile and giving a suggestion to me one time.

' _I guess so.'_

I reply, not sure how much this could already damage me and they replied quickly in return.

' _In ten minutes?'_

A snort leaves me at the quick speed he is using and soon agree to that before moving to take a quick shower.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It didn't take long for me to get freshened up and down to the cafe with a thought of getting a coffee. Though, I just let myself for the time being sit in a booth seat as it's more square shaped and could only fit three people on each small cushion provided and is separated to provide privacy. I made sure to stay leaning on the table so they could see me, but also didn't want to see the whole room in case he is a no show.

A white coffee cup with lid secured is placed before me, startling me lightly as I soon tilt my head up. This clenching is in my chest at the sight of the man standing there next to me, slightly blocking me in with a timid look.

"Please don't run out on me, yoi." A scowl appears on me as I try to swallow down the hurt and emotions swarming me.

"What, like you did?" I answer in a slight snap back and he breaths out before moving to the other side of the booth. It takes all my will power to not get up and leave as it completely dawns on me that this whole time I had been talking to _Marco_ on that site. Go figure, I should have noticed as he took to my personality pretty quickly and it kind of just hurt even more now. "So what is this? A scolding for sleeping around? Because I will have you know just because of my _age_ I am highly aware on the consequences and don't think I haven't already panicked about that enough last night."

"That isn't why I wanted you to come out here," he starts off while I give a guilty look and I can't help but want to think he deserves it. Then again, I could never bring myself to that fully as I was fully aware of Marco's insecurity from the beginning while being with me. "I made a mistake ever breaking it off, okay? I let something like an age difference get in the way of our happiness." He starts to explain and it hurts seeing that he was being truthful about it. No doubt my ranting of how much I just wish I could talk with him didn't help, feeling as I backed myself in a corner. "And I haven't been so happy with my life except on when I was with you, yoi."

"Why did you have to break me to figure that out?" I ask with an arm moving to have my hand to the side of my head as I can't look to him. It hurt thinking that we really were happy together, but he let other people question our age difference of six years since I was just turning nineteen at the time. They freaked him out to the point that it made him halt affection and doubt our relationship by every word dripping from their lips.

"To punish myself for doing that to you… I deserved everything you called me and to have all my things thrown out and burned in the lawn." I purse my lips at the mentioning as I _really_ did do that with his things and send him a picture to his phone before telling him to delete my number. I had been spiteful, angry about how much we went through to get to loving one another to only have that diminished because of other people.

"You did deserve it…" I mutter with a slight scowl and with a glance, I see a smile trying to pull at his lips, making me flush. "But… But I meant it in my rant…" I start out to explain with a sad look back down at the table. "You're so fucking stupid and I am so stupid to even want to forgive you after everything." I mutter a bit more with furrowed eyebrows before sitting up and grabbing the coffee to drink it, not wanting to look at him.

"Can… Can I try again, yoi?" He asks while I enjoy the speech tic he has and soon pull my cup away as I have my head lowered, but I tilt my head to look to him with eyes.

"Not yet…" I tell him, seeing a slight hurt and let that settle in him before stopping myself from being so spiteful with a sigh. I move a hand through my hair and drag eyes away with a nervous feeling in me. "Let… Let me get tested before all that…" I comment as I could only think about what happened last night, making me completely nervous on it all.

"Ace," I look to him as he is giving a reassuring smile. "I would still want to be with you even if you were to be positive, okay? Plus," a gleams shows in his blue eyes and he straightens a little, "I can tell you that I would have Vista or Akagami jumping on that for a lawsuit." Hearing that has me snort, knowing he was serious, but reminded me of the times he would joke around about that for other minor things. "I'm serious, yoi."

"I know," I wave a hand out with a light laugh and give a smile as I am filled with memories. "I just thought of that time you said when a manager was being rude to me one time…" He gives a questioning look before it clicks and he is smiling with a tilt of his head, showing he remembers that time quite well. "But I wouldn't want to do that to you…" I continue with my face dropping and he gives out a breath with a look to me.

"Ace, it's not about the sex with you. It's about the times we spend together and know how we always seem to mold so well." He gives a smile as I am a little surprised and then he moves a hand to be across the table close to me, palm open as its held out towards me. "Please give me this chance, yoi."

I look to his hand before feeling myself knowing how much I have always wanted this and couldn't stop myself as I line fingers along his with a smile.


	6. MAS Sick Sabo

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'could you do a small story where Ace and Marco take care of a very, very sick Sabo?' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When they hear him bump into the wall, Marco sighs while Ace is quick to get up and to the hallway.

"What are you doing up, 'Bo? You could have rung that bell." Ace mentions to Sabo, who is dawned in a face mask, blanket over his shoulders, and puffy green eyes are slightly swollen and red from rubbing them more than they should be.

"I can do it…" Sabo tries to wave off the other, but hands are gripping to his boyfriend for support and is brought in for a hug. The sweat on the one being held is evident and the heat is over bearing that it has Sabo shivering at the air feeling cool to him if it so dares to cause a small flow into his blanket. "I feel terrible," he finally admits at the way he has been dizzy and hardly focused to even walk.

"That's because you are sick, yoi." Marco comes right up behind Ace and then to the side to see the paleness of his lover, giving a small smile. "What do you need? I will get it for you, Ace can hold you for a while since we know he has a high immunity." A small whine leaves Sabo for being _babied_ , but doesn't fight it much as he groans at his body aching from moving this far. "Here, I will get you water, maybe some of that yellow Gatorade, and crackers to start, yoi. We will go from there and if you need anything else I will get it, and of course, medicine." Marco comments while brushing fingers through damp hair and then moving to their kitchen.

"Come on, I got you…" Ace whispers lowly as he carefully moves them, but notices the wobbling. Not wanting to since the other would complain, but does anyways, he shifts to sweep Sabo into his arms. As he thought, a complain comes, but there is not much bite to it and he knows Sabo really doesn't feel good.

Ace noted to make sure that Marco take some elderberry later so he wouldn't get sick or at least this bad.


	7. MAS Mpreg

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Ace is pregnant, and he's worried that Marco and Sabo won't want the baby or will stop being attracted to him once he starts showing. you can decide how they react when he tells them...' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What?" Ace looks in confusion to Maybelle, one of the family's doctors alongside Crocus who is also sitting in the room while the other stands.

"You're pregnant, we did the test twice to be sure." Maybelle reassured and gives a tilt of her head to watch the other's reaction playing out on his face of confusion, blocking the words coming at him.

"But it's only been one moon and it says that _rarely_ happens." Ace comments, reminding the two how three partners with only one submissive is usually too rare to come by a pregnancy. Usually one partner dilutes the other and then nothing is in place, so it was said that usually it was like a curse having more than one partner, but they hadn't cared when getting together. Ace felt himself worry, since they had agreed it was okay if nothing happens because they were early on in their relationship anyways and this was just the first mating moon together.

"It's okay, honey." Maybelle tries to tread carefully with the other's distress starting to show and is up next to him with hand combing through his hair, noticing how his ears had appeared. "It is a rare thing and you all happened to be blessed enough by the Divine to have this chance."

The words are to comfort, but Ace can only think of how the other two said they would rather wait anyways. Granite, they didn't use any type of precautions since it was a damn 0.01 percent to get pregnant unless you use medicines and mate with only one for at least a few days. That usually led to some couples fighting because they would want to both be the donor of such a thing. This, Ace wasn't sure on which one as they switched often and so frequently in the frenzied time.

"They are going to love you and the pup either way." Crocus had spoken this time, Ace flickering dark eyes over in apprehension and could only lightly nod. A knock is on the infirmary door, having Ace straighten as he notices who it was and should have known that they would want him to tell them in a controlled environment. Crocus had moved to the door, a means to also guard to the door so no one ran as past times of others doing that led to much worse scenarios.

"It will be okay, sweeite." Maybelle reassures as Ace is lightly shaking his head in dread with ears flickering, almost like he could feel the weight hanging on his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Sabo asks first in worry and the mentioned male turns with a frown, worrying the two who had just come in to see his tail tucked between his legs. Having your ears and tail out showed of distress or feeling threatened, but this was definitely the former.

"What's the matter, yoi? Are you hurt?" Marco asks next as they come up and Ace shifts a bit, both immediately noticing that it was _away_ from them, thinking they had done something.

"Come on, Ace… You know we have to." Maybelle comments softly with hands to the stiff shoulders and gets a whine in return. Marco and Sabo were confused with what is going on, showing worry and also reassurance that Ace could tell them what it was. Though, Ace can feel his throat tight and he soon shifts forward to be closer and they easily pull him to be held by both, head to their shoulders. They rub him, coaxing that everything will be fine and it's okay with whatever it is. Not able to get words, Ace finds hands that are crossed and gripping to each hip by both of them and moves them along his stomach. The hands settle together with wrists to one another as they cradle his stomach and he trembles with light grips to those hands.

Marco clicks first, realizing exactly the message trying to get across and looks to Sabo in surprise, but sees confused green eyes. So, instead, Marco shifts his other hand to pet along the back of dark hair and wants to be sure. "Ace, are you… are you carrying?" That has Sabo's attention and realization of the nervous atmosphere as a head slowly nods against their shoulders. Marco moves nuzzling his head to the other with low growls of approval in an ear being shifted and hugging around Ace. "This is great, yoi!" He mentions and nudges his face into the crook of a neck and Sabo starts clicking more.

"I'm… I'm surprised…" Sabo comments lightly as he really is, but soon moves to nuzzle the other side of Ace's bowed head. "We will have to make sure you don't overwork yourself." The words come out as grabs a hold of Ace as well to show affection and notices the small trembles still.

"Y-You're not mad?" Ace asks lowly and gets noises of confusion before his head is moved to look at both of his lovers with a slight cringe.

"Why would we be mad, Ace?" Marco asks in confusion and sees the way this was weighing _negatively_ on their lover.

"Because… y-you guys were sure it wouldn't and that… that we should wait and it's only been one moon and…" Lips are trembling with eyes gleaming with tears, Sabo moving to kiss at a red freckled cheek.

"Ace, it takes at least two to tango and we all did it without any precautions so there was still a chance." Sabo comments while moving hair back to kiss more at the cheek. "No matter the rarity, we still knew and will absolutely take full responsibility over that fact."

"Plus, we would never be mad about a blessing from the Divine." Marco comes in with and kisses the other cheek and gets a pulled smile on Ace, the two pulling back to get him rub at eyes as ears are perking up more. "We love you, Ace. And we are going to love the baby, too."

"It will be the most spoiled baby anyone has seen." Sabo comes in next with, smile on his lips.

"Ahem, two." That has all three moving to face Maybelle who was smiling. "Twins, Ace is carrying twins."

"T-Two?" Ace asks in surprise at the basically impossibility for having two partners with you. Maybelle moves quickly when seeing the eyes roll, his two lovers catching the motion of the doctor and the other as Ace faints.

"Goodness," Maybelle complains, happy the two caught him and can only smile as Marco and Sabo were already in full blown alert over the other and their babies. She knew it was a good idea to wait until Ace seen the other show acceptance before laying the twin thing on them.


	8. MAS TW!

_**This one has a TRIGGER WARNING! If you cannot read tw:cutting/suicide attempt PLEASE DO NOT READ.**_

 **Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I think I am gonna kill myself." Ace to Sabo and Marco' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for tw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo and Marco had been a little disappointed that Ace never showed for their date that evening, but they had noticed something off about the other earlier in the day. Ace had a hard time coping sometimes when someone wanted to love him since after he lost his mother around ten, he was put into a foster home that verbally abused him. Sabo had been in a more neglected home until ten when he was housed under a man named Dragon with his son; and Marco had been on the streets until he was almost eight, living with a mother who spent money on drugs and earned it through sex before he was found trying to steal something to sell later for his mother by Edward Newgate - the mother signing over rights immediately since Marco just got in her way.

They all had their own pasts, the only thing is that Sabo and Marco grew somewhat out of it in better homes while Ace went from a good home into a terrible one. They knew since high school, how they all met, and were aware of Ace's tendency with a blade and lighter nearby. The two hadn't known about that until one day they seen the bandaging after slowly trying to be friends with him. Ace's foster father would fill his head on how he wasn't wanted and gets mostly verbally abused, growing more physical as he gets older and has a short temper as he is frustrated on being treated in such a manner. Marco and Sabo try to help as they had been friends with one another already since grade school.

The two grew to love Ace, showing him all the affection he _needs_ , but was so used to not having it anymore that he was unsure. It took through high school and when they all got out to reach it through to him, but he still hadn't been ready to take the split rent offer since they hadn't started dating yet. Now they were taking their time, treading carefully and giving Ace the love he deserves and the space if he needs it.

A phone chimes twice in the middle of Sabo's laugh as he is sitting on a patio bench across from Marco as it had gotten late, but they enjoyed the cool night. Calming himself, waving at Marco to stop making faces, he lifts his phone to see a message from Ace. Swiping the phone open, he opens the message and chokes with wide eyes.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco asks in worry as he doesn't like the terrified look on his boyfriend's face and then the phone is out to him shakily.

 **My Flame:** [I think I'm going to do it this time.]

 **My Flame:** [I think… I think I am going to kill myself this time.]

Marco is up quickly out of his spot, hardly paying attention as he grabs their trash and is followed by the other. "Ask him where he is. Tell him we will be there, to wait for us." Marco hurriedly states while throwing his trash away and turns to grab at Sabo's arm, directing him so the other can type, though he is shaking with tears stinging his eyes. "We shouldn't have let him stay there any longer, yoi…" Marco speaks in a guilty tone as Ace's foster father must have an influence on this like usual, but at least they were somewhat given a cry for help instead of called for an _attempt_ already have been made.

"He's at his home." Sabo can only reply as he knows Ace sends they don't need to come, he doesn't want them to see him how he will be since he couldn't do that to them. It only grows fear in Sabo's chest as he soon calls Dragon to go to Ace's home in case his foster father gives them problems. Dragon would take a little more time, but it was fine as they pull along the curb and are rushing out. Marco pounds to the door harshly and it takes only a few minutes to be answered by the dark-haired foster father, who is drunk and glaring to them.

"Get away from he– _hey_!" The two had pushed past the man, having no time to deal with this as they hurry up the stairs to Ace's room. Trying to open it, it's lock and Marco wastes no time to shoulder it, getting it open easily as he knew it would from the stories he heard.

Stepping in, Ace is looking to them in surprise as a knife was held to be next to his throat, going to start at the end of his jaw. Sabo is practically diving at him, sweeping arms around him to pull him close while Marco is grabbing the knife to toss it towards the bed since it was held in a loose hold after being held. Bruises are evident on the arm Marco can see and looking closely shows a split lip. Eyes are bloodshot from crying most likely, tears only welling up again as he shakes at the hold on him and is being lightly rocked with reassuring words fluttering out from Sabo. It hurt Marco to see how much Ace truly believes how he doesn't deserve to be loved and he is moving to cradle them both, lips feathering against a forehead as Ace is choking on sobs.

It's not long before Dragon shows up to reassure the foster father he would be taking the three with him, the drunk man shouting he didn't care about his foster son. That earned several witnesses as he was at the doorway with people peering in curiosity and Dragon had always said Ace could come stay with them when younger, but can clearly see for the first time in person on why Sabo always said he shouldn't be in the home anymore.

Ace went to stay with Sabo and Marco, the two making sure to help mend him as much as they could since Ace had deserved so much better than what he experienced.


	9. MAS Bite You? Why?

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "You want me to bite you?! Why?!" For _restlesstsukiriver_ and _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You _want_ me to bite you?" Marco asks in confusion pausing in his movements, holding thighs tightly as the body trembles under him. Dark eyes flare in light frustration of the amazing rhythm stopping and notices how flickering red in the eyes above show of _high_ interest of doing what is asked, but knows more things about it all than Ace could ever understand. When a nod is there, breaths calming more, Marco tilts his head with eyebrows furrowed. "Why, yoi?"

"Ugh, come on, Marco!" Ace complains while gripping to hands that are holding his legs as his lower back is angled so perfectly up for the other. "Sabo says you have to before he can and I just…!" Frustration is showing with legs tightening to the body above him and sees a sliver of emotions flicker through those blended blue eyes.

Nothing follows Marco, not even an expression giving way as he moves to lean over the other more to begin back up on his rough rhythm. It pulls a cry out of Ace, who is back in bliss and arching with gasps and moans. The way Marco moves are to hit perfectly, distracting his lover as he tilts his head and moves a hand to the bed as he keeps his hips moving. The head is still back and he takes this moment to shift down with mouth opening.

" _A-AH_!" A sharp cry is there in surprise, pain flaring through his neck and being clashed with the pleasure from his prostate being rocked into. Ace is desperately reaching arms around and clinging to the other as his body is stuck in a limbo of swirling sensations. Without realizing until it fully hits him, he cums with a choked moan as he grips to the other with misty eyes. The pressure on his throat there before being let go as Marco pulls back with a tongue swiping out at the blood on his mouth, Ace's arms slipping as he goes limp with his high.

"I was waiting because of the pain and Sabo's little self-control." Marco responds as he had hit his own orgasm while Ace peaked and pulls out. Sensing someone closing in, Marco moves to help Ace slip on underwear for the time being as he is in a daze. A hand comes out to grab to Sabo's shirt as he makes sure to pause the other. " _Gentle_ , Sabo." Marco mentions while releasing the other who has more composure back than he did a moment ago.

Eyes have the green more prominent again as he is moving Ace, nuzzling into him as he supports him up, chuckling at the small groans he receives. A wince is heard with a small jerk, Marco moving to keep an eye on Sabo since he has been waiting to drink from their human for a while now, but Marco wanted to make sure Ace was okay first. They both did want to drink from their human, but Marco was older and had a _lot_ more self-restraint than Sabo.

Ace had never minded them being vampires to begin with, so he knew it would be brought up one day.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace felt a bit frustrated, he could feel green eyes flickering to his neck all the time and truthfully wished that the vampire would just get it over with again. Last time, he had been told by Marco that he had to wrangle him off because he lost a bit of self-control at the taste of Ace's blood. So that made him understand completely on why Sabo was so hesitant, but now it was getting ridiculous.

"For fucks sake!" Ace throws hands up in irritation, standing up as he startled the family members sitting in the living space that easily accommodated to the twenty already in there giving looks in his direction. A hand grasps Sabo by the ear and starts to drag him off towards their bedroom, everyone ignoring them now thinking it was relationship related. No one asks because in all honesty half the time you don't want to know.

Getting to their bedroom, Ace closes the door and pushes Sabo to sit on the bed enough so he can sit on the other's lap. Sabo tenses at the fact his human is resting in his lap with that collarbone exposed so easily and having him almost groan with his teeth burning to come out. Hands are grasping his as they are moved along a toned body before one trails down to a hip and the other goes up to along the neck and back into dark strands.

"Bite me." The words take a moment to register before Sabo is stiffening more with a thick swallow as teeth elongate and pupils dilate towards the exposed neck, head tilted to show it.

"You want me to bite you?" Confusion is there, but green being mixed with red eyes are keeping focus to that flickering pulse.

"Yes," the response is out as Ace watches his lover stare in longing and tries to pull eyes away enough to meet is gaze.

"Why? Especially since after last time…"

"The more you resist, the worst it is going to be, from what I understand when you guys don't drink after a while." Ace claims while shifting his head a bit and sees those eyes back to his neck. "Just bite me already, stupid." It takes a shaky grip of Sabo's hand to the hip that is given to him and he moves to draw closer.

Lips kiss along skin, sucking affectionately first before letting teeth skim and pierce into his lover. The body shifts with a low groan from the pain it probably gave before hitching in breath when Sabo tangles fingers in dark strands. The blood reaches his palette in a gush and he feels in heaven. The hand on Ace's hip moves around his waist to pull him closer and moans at the taste flourishing through him.

"You two are morons!" The voice enters through Ace's ears, his mind fogging in a high state as Sabo drinks from him and it felt _good_. There is no response for a little while before a hand cradles from behind along his cheek to help rest his head before noticing Sabo making small shifts and grunts of protest. Teeth are removed with a possessive growl. "Next time you want to try this again then have me in here to help, yoi." The scold follows as Ace notices Sabo snap out of it to look at him and this smile is on the human.

The blood on lips is hardly wiped away by the sweeping tongue and Ace shifts with hands moving along Sabo's neck to bring him in for a kiss, earning a moan. Sabo moves to grip around his lover while pulling him closer before they are both pulled to one side and resting in another set of arms.

"You two are a handful…" The mutter leaves Marco with a smile as he holds his two lovers that are now giggling in his arms, feathering kisses to one another.


	10. MAT Forgive Me

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** 'Forgive me, please' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Gah, fuck! Wait!" The words are out as Ace is backing away out of the room in shock of what he sees. There is a burning ache in his chest, not believing his eyes as amber ones flare in guilt and desperation.

"Oh, is that the second commander? He can join too~!" A purr is out as a woman is lying along sideways in Thatch's lap, fingers pulling at the goatee lightly in a combing fashion. She feigns seeing the hurt and confusion in the youth at the doorway that looks to want to be anywhere but here.

"Ace, wait a minute!" Thatch tries to say and the face reddening with it pulling tight into a scowl is there before he bolts from the room. A groan comes from Thatch as he moves to get the woman from his lap, who complains that the fun shouldn't be ruined. "No, sorry I can't when I hurt one of my brothers…!" That is all he can say as he starts pulling his shirt on better, cursing his mind since he had been mad at _Marco,_ not Ace, for what happened and he went back to something that would fester the phoenix, but he hadn't been thinking of Ace's feelings on the matter.

He wasn't sure he would even want to talk to him right now.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"A-Ace?" A startled voice is there as Marco had moved his chair to face the other in exasperation, telling him to go to town earlier while he worked. The face had been enough to tell him something happened, emotionally hurting the youth as he soon was climbing into his lap, curling into him with trembles.

Confusion is in the first commander, not gathering what or who hurt his younger lover and soon move to carry him to the bed to cradle him better. Marco knew the other needed time to calm before being able to talk about what is bothering him. Though, he noticed as the head was shifting, mouth by his neck to hear shaky breaths.

"I thought Thatch loved us?" The question hurts for Marco to hear, trying to figure out why exactly Ace would be asking for validation.

"He does, yoi." Marco tries to reassure and feels a head shift in a light shake and small hitches.

"Then… Then why…" Ace couldn't come out with what he wants to ask and Marco waits before it dawns on him. Thatch and him got into an argument, and before Ace had accepted to being with them, Thatch would spite Marco by going and flirting. He never went the full mile, but would have some woman leave a trail to make the phoenix mad. This was partially Marco's fault, letting Thatch get away with it all those times and not stopping him. To Marco, he was being childish and would get only disappointed when his stupid satisfactory of rubbing it in on who would enjoy being his playmate always failed to get a reaction, but it never stopped him to try the next time they got into it. Out of it all, though, Marco knew Thatch wouldn't sleep with a woman after getting together, plus Marco would know since Thatch could be pretty bad at lying.

As he is on his way to speak, his blue eyes catch someone peering in through the door that had been cracked. Marco glares with a light scowl, _clearly_ upset for the distress he was putting their other lover through and was showing his protectiveness over the younger. He knows Thatch is feeling guilty, awful, an asshole - _every_ _bad name he can think of_. The two let something childish play out and now it weighed heavily on Ace, who is trying to understand how someone who could love him would do that.

"Did I do something wrong, Marco?" The question has the first commander tense and notices Thatch looking shocked on how much their younger lover put so much blame on himself, even when nothing was his fault. Amber eyes look to Marco, asking silently for permission to come over and feverishly ask Ace for forgiveness. It takes a minute before Marco relaxes with a look back down towards Ace, hearing as feet are moving across the room and soon Thatch is wrapping arms around the youth.

"I-I'm sorry, Ace… There is no excuse for what you saw and I will have Marco explain on it better later…" Thatch tries to mention as Ace is tensing a bit with soft sniffles, trying not to cry, though Marco swears he feels something cool drip to his collarbone. "Forgive me, please. It won't happen again, I swear. I swear on the Maiden… I swear on," a hand finds along Marco's chest to show he was speaking to the other as well, knowing how much his _childish_ actions affected both, and the other hand going to Ace's back while rubbing his face to a freckled shoulder. "I swear on the marks we bare, being of family." That has Ace tremble with slight hiccups, moving back to rub at his face before keeping partially in Marco's lap and reaching arms around Thatch's neck, accepting the embrace that squeezes him tight.

"Please don't stop loving me."

"I won't."


	11. MAS Phoenixes

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Sabo, a bit miffed and with ruffled feathers (imagined feathers or real) saying: "I may act like I'm clueless but I actually know what's going on at all times." Perhaps in a situation with Ace and Marco, where Sabo has to step up and take charge of the situation? For _treavellergirl_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

This was a serious matter, Sabo knowing exactly what is going on as his two lovers try to hide the problem of Teach's betrayal from him. He has known about it since it happened because it had Ace run off, Marco being festered as they are the last three phoenixes of the world and should stay together. They were more powerful altogether, a power that no one has seen since they so strategically work together that they don't need to try too hard. Granite, Sabo only _visits_ the crew when he gets moment from being a Revolutionary, but because of his position he knows everything.

"I'm going after Ace then." Sabo states sternly as he waited like the pirates wanted, even though Marco was just as restless as him, sensing something wrong like he does.

"No, Sabo. You don't know everything, we should wait it out, yoi." Marco speaks out from his spot on the arm chair with their captain who is just putting faith into Ace. While Marco and Sabo have been a nervous wreck with fierce emotions of something bad going to happen to their lover.

" _No!"_ Sabo snaps out with green flames licking along his shoulders, showing a poisonous fume around it as it flickers dangerously. "I may act like I'm _clueless_ , but I actually _know_ what's going on at _all_ times!" Teeth are bared and the hostility is weighing heavily on most not prepared and are moving away in fear. Blue eyes are staring wide in surprise at seeing his lover react so violently when he was mostly collected as he was, but he should have known better as none of them can hold their composure when it's about one of their lovers. "You may sit here and ignore that _feeling_ , but like _hell_ will I!" Those words snap out as he moves to begin towards the railing and he can hear movement.

"Wait, Sabo!" Marco calls out as he is ready to take after the other if necessary.

"No!" Sabo turns with a low growl, arms changing with flames into lime green wings as feathers are ruffled and fluffed to show his distaste at his lover right now. "You just stay here like a _good son_ while I go save Ace from being killed!" Those words are meant to hurt, Marco flinching as he bites his tongue and waits for the other to push off. The quick spin and transformation shows of a main lime color and hints of mint green in certain areas, a screech coming from him as he flaps his way to where he knew their lover was.

It takes a few minutes of Marco staring off after Sabo before he clenches his jaw and turning to look at his captain. Whitebeard looks like he wants to protest, but those blue eyes are gleaming darker and he knows his phoenix was the one pushing him. It only takes a sigh and a hand flicking out for Marco to turn and push off into being his blue phoenix form, screeching after the other.

"Set course after Marco!" Whitebeard hollers for a navigator to make his way to the communications room to relay the information so they can find his Vivre Card. The captain knew better than to fight a phoenixes instinct, it was probably the only one he ever listened to intently, but had figured they were just worrying since Ace went after someone dangerous. Though, at the same time, he guesses that they would probably feel like that every time one of them leaves.

All they could do was follow.


	12. MA Now I have you

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** I always wanted a pet. now I have you (Second part added on for full viewing) For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** M for nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shackles clinked as I was dragged along behind these two women, some masked man getting the highest bid and I wasn't sure how bad this would be. Being on auction for rare qualities had people about tripping up with their numbers and it's crazy just over what I am. Tail ringlets lay out behind me, somewhat dragging on the ground, and feathers were lingered within my hair, the back of my biceps and tuft of it along my spine to trail to my tail. The rarity of a phoenix put me high since there is only one of me of this color, and the man who won me had bid so high it stunned most people long enough to win me over.

Approaching the door along the hall, I was in for it as I wasn't sure what would happen behind this closed door. I had heard all kinds of stories and the knocking resounding had my heart thundering within in my chest. The sound of a dipping voice to come in has me swallow thickly and the door is opened without either women walking in. Instead, they put hands to my back and being pushing me in, not being able to resist my fate much as guards linger along the hall with watchful gazes. Getting in the room, the door closes with a soft click as I look upon the man resting in a large seat that he practically sunk into.

The head tilts with dark eyes, noticeable with the white mask, skims along my entire body and soon flicks a smirk on lips. This scent lingers in the air as I took in his appearance more, trying to find out why he smells so _intoxicating_. Dark hair is peering out from beneath a hat, body dawning a long sleeve button up shirt, the jacket tossed to the side, and pants stretch along his legs. Feet shift along the cushion as the man who bought me begins to rise up from his spot and lets legs carry him in a saunter towards me, a light skip lingering within it as he sways effortlessly. A frenzy swarms my veins as the primal side of me is picking up on _courting_ and wants to return it, which I knew my tail was fluffed a bit more as it still lays to rest.

"You know," the voice is like silk along my ears as he comes closer and is smirking while stopping to be a few feet before me. "I always wanted a pet." The remark has me frown with a glare as a toothy grin shows and tilts his face away, red catching my sights in his hair. "Well… I guess _pet_ isn't the correct word." He mentions as reconsidering with a hum before my eyes caught the sight of more red peeking from his collar along the back of his neck where his spine begins. "It's more along the words of… _mate_." A soft cooing has me stiffen at attention and I look to notice as he tilts his head back with smoldering eyes.

"Y-You're…" I whisper in surprise as he shifts a hand to flick his hat off, red feathers lingering within dark hair and I felt a festering in my body. "The only red phoenix…" The mutter leaves me in surprise as he shifts with hands moving along mine and his feet shifting up closer in a drag of his body. The way he moves is all of courting, every bit of it and the only thing running through my mind is to _claim_ him where he stands.

"I always wanted a mate," he begins again with a lustful gaze that has me on edge from taking him, but his following words completely tip everything. "And now I have _you_."

No restraint is in me, hands grabbing his shirt as I pull him closer and press lips to his. A moan of anticipation leaves him and I can feel the cuffs unlatching from my wrists, letting me move them up to cup his face. Our lips move as his hands are running up along my bare chest and I coo lowly against his lips, receiving one in return as I am pushing him back. My hands greedily pull at his shirt to get it undone and open to feel along skin, moving to the back to feel feathers lining down along the spine as well. I feel as his hands do the same, stroking down as my back arches somewhat at the sensations it sends through me.

"I started it," the words come out as he soon spins to have me shoved to the large size chair, almost like a cushion. Resting along it, he is grinning and I realize what he mentioned and how the courting rituals runs through my head. It sends a light growl from my throat as he joins me, resting between my legs with a hand carefully moving my tail to the side. "You're mine this time," a grin shows cockily and the way he says those words are implying to another time, at least, and I would hope so. Mating for phoenixes is important and a lasting commitment, most don't usually find another phoenix and end up with someone else. It was highly my lucky day to even come across another and immediately places the courtship into play.

"Let me consume you," I tell him in a means for his fire, but he also smirks with a lustful gaze as I know he is thinking that in a dirty way. Hands tug at my pants, them just barely having put that decency on me and tosses them to the side and then pulling off his shirt. Thrill fills me, feeling as he leans to have skin touch along mine and his fire is causing me to tremble with shaky coos. It's a distraction that I need as he is moving my legs, my hands finding along his shoulders, and he is enjoying the feel of my flames.

" _Nnhh_!" I cringe with toes curling and have my head to the side to breathe, my body noticing the penetration and adapting.

Our bodies adjust to the role, making things easier to get to the mating part and I can't help, but let flames falter at him pressing in me more. Coaxing coos find my ear, lips kissing to my neck and I am shaking with stinging eyes. I'm stuck in a limbo of pleasure and discomfort, twitching as he finally stops and I am gasping for air. My body is frenzied as he lets go of my legs while pulled back enough to view down at me, his hands moving to find mine. Our fingers entwine together as he kisses to digits, giving small nips, letting me get comfortable to him resting in me, though I am still lightly shaking from the feel.

"Is Marco your real name?" He asks, knowing that they announced it for brag rights and I am gazing to him in a haze, slowly nodding. "I'm Ace." He tells me, having me chortle in amusement as this should have been established sooner, but I guess our hormones were a bit too frenzied for that. A small rocks has me tremble with a groan of the pressure and he is grinning while pressing our hands to the cushion by my head. The tilt of his body has him pressing deeper into me, having me gasp with a cooing of delight and he returns them shakily, knowing this is affecting him as much as it is me.

Lips hover mine as he begins rocking his hips, having me moan shakily as I move heels to pull him closer to continue that grind. It's all I needed, all that I wanted to feel so amazing and him being all mine. Ace is squeezing my hands in delight at me wanting him to stay fully pressed in with rocking. Our hips move together with gasps leaving me, my stomach curling in desire and he is trembling in a heavy haze. Fire heats up along my legs and into my hands as mine clashes to mingle and push as I can feel the ache in my groin, not able to move a hand. The feel of the flickering of flames along my cock has me jolt, not because it burns, but because of it _caressing_ me. Any composure I had is gone as I arch with a desperate moan, legs butterflying out more with jerks, trying to feel it all as he shifts in small thrusts to create more between us.

" _A-Aah_!" The cry leaves me involuntarily, my body sharply arching and I let myself orgasm with trembles. It's like a high, filling me as his flames are caressing along my body to keep my body in that sedated state as he quickly moves to follow.

His hands tighten on mine as I watch his expressions change, feathers fluffing in his hair and he is quivering with shaky moans. I make sure to let my body tighten on his cock, his breath hitching and mouth dropping open in absolute delight. Dark eyes gleam as he presses firm against me, moaning as I know he came, rocking lightly to ride is orgasm and I return the fire play. Blue flames flicker up along his chest, having him tremble with more groans of it feeling good. His legs stay tucked under me as he lingers, not wanting to pull away from what is his and I know because I feel the same, gripping his hands to keep in place. Though, there is a knock on the door and he lowly curses while pulling away, giving a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Stay here in a daze, and then we will leave." He reassures while I am left cold, a short whine leaving my throat at that discomfort. A blanket is over me, knee down exposed and covers most of my chest. Staying here in a daze is most definitely a good idea as I still felt a little drunk from it all and have eyes half lidded. Ace is pulling on his shirt after pants are fixed and goes quickly to pick up his hat before he straightens more. "Come in." He mentions lazily while fixing his sleeve cuffs and I hadn't really noticed how he left pants on until now, his tail must be tucked away.

The door opens to show one of the money brokers I saw in the crowd earlier, giving a glance in my direction as I am sprawled. "Everything clears, do you need any transportation help?" The question is out, though I can see him having a knowing look as I stare in a relaxed manner. The guy probably thinks I am drugged, some type of aphrodisiac since phoenixes are hard to mate with others unlike themselves.

"No, he won't fight me. Thank you." The response has me soon huffing lightly with a coo as I let my head tilt to the side to face away from the guy by the door.

"Then you have a good day, Sir." As the door closes, I notice Ace completely buttoned up and moving over to me while grabbing to my pants to help me.

"We have an hour to get as far away as we can before they notice it rebounds the check." My eyebrows raise and soon he helps me up, trying to clean me up a little, but it was already sticking to my thighs. A low cooing leaves me at that in distaste and he only brings my face down for a kiss. It brings the frenzy, though it is under control this time. "Plus, our ride should be waiting out front."

"I have family, yoi."

"Well I hope that includes me once we get out of here." A hand is gripping mine as he begins pulling on me towards the door, having me fluff in feathers at the way he worded that.

"Of course, you are _mine_ now." The answer leaves me possessively with a low growl and he returns it with a grin, agreeing to my statement with a look alone. Cuffs find my wrists for show and he was mentioning how he wanted me to follow like I am still dazed, which I can only dive for some kisses against a freckled cheek as a way to show I understand, nuzzling him as he lightly complains but returns them happily. "Now I have you." I whisper, having him look to me with a smile and brings me down for a kiss as he agrees.


	13. MA You were THAT big!

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "You didn't tell me you were that big! Holy shit!" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M _*wiggles eyebrows*_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been anticipated for the time that he would finally get to take another step in their relationship, going from somewhat rutting to full blown _get your fucking dick out of your pants mister I'm hungry as fuck_. It had been set, Marco had started loosening the reigns since Thatch–his roommate in the apartment–was going to take a small vacation with his girlfriend, Izou. The hints laid out were clear to Ace, being told to bring a toothbrush and some clothes since he would be staying over.

Everything was falling into place as they hardly made it through a movie before Ace was sitting on Marco's lap to rock against him with kisses. By their grinds through clothing, Ace knew the other was bigger, but never let him fully feel him and figured maybe Marco had been hesitant in case they were interrupted. Now they could have all of each other as they made it to the bedroom, Marco pushing Ace to the wall with a low growl, getting an involuntary mewl from Ace at how the sound had his cock throbbing for attention.

Clothes were being tugged on, lips in a messy tango as they needed some way to do _more_ and just feel the other while getting annoying material out of the way. The underwear are gone as Marco is pulled slightly away, but Ace doesn't let his face pull away as he follows the other's steps. As they reach closer to the bed, Marco stops to have hands grip to butt cheeks and pull the other flush against him, their cocks sliding together. The feeling startles Ace as his breath hitches and the feel of his boyfriend has him curious as he lets himself look down.

"Holy shit…" The words mumble out in surprise before looking up with a red darkening to his cheeks. "You didn't tell me you were that big…" Even with the words leaving him in total shock, there is no look of wanting to back out as pupils are dilated and Ace could only think of _that_ in him. Marco is smirking, liking the lustful expression on his lover, relieving some stress of being worried of the other's reaction.

"Don't worry… I'll stretch you thoroughly, yoi." A hand lines a heated cheek, thumb wiping the trail of saliva as Ace soon shows a bit of embarrassment for being even more turned on by his size. The thumb soon trails to the bottom lip and fingers shift to his chin as he grins wider. "Want to do 69?" Dark eyes show to almost go full blown and there is a tremble along with a moan as Ace is able to move his lips after the thumb moves.

"Fuck _yes_."


	14. MA Spanked so much

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I love looking at your ass after I've spanked it so much..." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A muffled moan resounds while a smack follows with a whimper and fingers are gripping the bed tightly. Heated skin is touched by a hand that is cooler and lines along the bruising butt cheek with a smirk. Dark eyes flicker along the red and purplish-blue skin with how it contrasts from the pale back that is arching.

"I love looking at your ass…" The comment comes out devilishly sweet, having the man stretch along the bed a bit more. "Especially after I've spanked it so much." Ace continues with fingers moving to run along the crevice of his lover's butt, getting quivers and moans. "I like when we switch it up, Marco." The tone comes out husky while shifting to toss the paddle to the bed.

Ace moves up behind the other to get knees onto the bed, pressing his clothed cock between the bruised cheeks. A needy groan is there, Ace catching a hand moving to slide under the trembling body and how it must of tried to sneak south while he was getting behind Marco. A hand swats to the arm to get it away from the no doubt leaking cock, probably to grip and try to resist coming from the ministrations.

"I get you off, remember?" The question is out with a growl to show whichever he was planning to do would be stopped. Ace grinds against his lover more who is trembling and rocking back slightly. Hands grip butt cheeks, earning a hitch of breath and groan. "Plus, I can't wait until you tie _me_ up and have your way with this." At the last word, Ace's hand moves to grip at the stiff cock and it twitches in his hand, fingers grazing the head to feel the dribbling precum. "And just to ensure you don't go easy on me…" The hand starts stroking Marco, having the man quiver at trying to restrain from cuming, but the feel of rocking against him has him break with a muffled cry. "I didn't follow your demand for sucking you off, _oops!"_ The tone is not at all sorry or regretful as Ace is grinning and notices the head tilt and Ace sways to see the dark gleam of blue eyes at him as Marco breathes heavily.

The look alone has him trembling in anticipation.


	15. MS Don't hold back

**Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** 'don't hold you back. spank me and fill me now.' Sabo to Marco at the schooltoiletts, please? For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Lips were heatedly moving together, a playful fight that Marco knew he was going to have full control over. It was something that they both liked and he could tell that his boyfriend must of had a dreadful class since he let him take over quicker than usual. Sabo taught history and could be very punctual by how fucked up the high school history books white washed everything, which was one reason Marco felt himself loving his seminar one conference he went to. Marco teaches math in the same university, and they were both in the public toilets in the big stall and very much late for class, but this gives them an advantage for no one to disturb them.

"Don't you hold back," Sabo growls as clothes are tugged on, but Marco stops that to turn his lover and shove him against the wall, hands pulling down at the slacks and boxers.

They drop easily as did his knees to hover in a crouching and easily uses saliva on his fingers. Seeing the ass wiggle a little so he could grab a cheek and spread him, seeing how the other was _craving_ him with twitches. It has him grinning and easily slipping in fingers. A jolt is there with a moan lowly leaving his lover, rocking back for more. Marco keeps to a smirk as he moves his free hand to smack harshly to one cheek he was grasping, getting a startled jolt and high pitched moan in return.

"F-Fuck… _yes_ …" Sabo moans and feels his lover move and something very much wanted rubs to the stinging butt cheek. "Spank me _hard_ and fill me _now_." The demand rolls from Sabo's tongue as he presses back and feels the fingers move away with the body, a hand moving to harshly smack to the throbbing cheek and lets the sound bounce off the walls.

"Don't worry, I was already planning to fill you, yoi." A startled cry leaves Sabo at feeling his lover press his cock in and leans to breathe hotly into an ear. "I'm also going to make sure later that I fill you again and make sure it doesn't leave you…" The words have Sabo keen in lust as he enjoys the depth of the other pushing into him. Marco pulls back fully out to smack a cheek before gripping it, straightening Sabo as he had jerked with a moan and presses back in. "Would you like that, love?"

" _Fuck yes_."


	16. SA Nose kisses but the next level

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** I want the K: Nose kiss level 2 – grab it with your mouth. For _cottontailed—carsair_.

 **Rating:** K+ for fluff

 **-o-o-o-o-**

His boyfriend had been looking down for a few days, having Sabo frown and try to figure out what was bothering him. He tried asking, but Ace was being stubborn and doing the whole ' _I don't want to bother you'_ thing again. If anything, that was worse than usually what the problem is and they could solve it sooner if he just mentions it. Though, Sabo has a feeling that whatever is bothering Ace had to do with work and that meant something was wrong with his illustrations.

Ace was his own biggest critic when it came to his work.

"Hm?" Ace hums when he notices him approaching, Sabo giving a frown and crossing arms as the other had been standing in front of their coffee maker for almost ten minutes now. Looking to be lost in thought, no doubt degrading whatever he spent most of the night staying up to do. "What is it, Sabo?" The question comes out as Sabo moves to grip to a shoulder to shift the other to face him more. Confusion is on that freckled face, but he ignores it as he stares to dark eyes intently.

No words leave Sabo, watching as his boyfriend is giving a flicker of eyes and trying to figure out what he did. It's written all over his face, a book laid open for Sabo to read over all the little details and he soon moves hands to slide along to cup the face. He pulls Ace closer, who follows in curiosity before Sabo brings him close to tilt his face.

"Nom, nom!" Sabo moves his mouth over Ace's nose, getting a startled noise and then voices of complaints following as he continues. Holding Ace in place, he gives playful nips on the nose with teeth scraping lightly and there is laughter heard.

"Gah, what are you _doing,_ stupid?!" There is laughter following as Sabo soon stops as he sees Ace beaming with eyes showing mirth and tried to calm his laughs. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't randomly eat your face?" Sabo asks in a serious way, making the other ' _pfft'_ and try not to laugh more.

"No, stupid!" The reply is there in play anger as he grips to a shirt before him and gives a genuine smile. "I love you."

"Oh, that's good." Sabo mentions in a way of discovering something, getting a knee to a thigh, making him laugh. Hands pull Ace closer to soon hug onto him and give a soft hum. "I love you, too."


	17. MA Don't you trust me?

**_A/N:: First part was in my other prompt drabbles, but I added another part so I am posting all of it here!_**

* * *

 **Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Don't you trust me?"

 **Rating:** T for language and angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" **Don't you trust me?"** The voice is tinted with anger, tired of being questioned every time he went out even with his _damn brothers for Maiden's sake_.

"It's not that, Ace." The reply tries to defend the question asked before with a sigh of irritation.

"Yes, it is… You wouldn't question I would run off with the first attached dick in sight if you were trusting in me!" The snap comes back in frustration, trying to hold back the lump in his throat that forms with the hurt it brought in his chest that his own boyfriend could not trust him going out with his brothers.

"I just worry is all, yoi." A breath leaves Ace at such words and rubs his face in agitation.

"Worry about _what_?!" The question snaps out as hands throw out in from of him with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw. "You say that each time! You never give me a reason! You just try to leave it at that and I want to fucking know why!"

"Fine!" Marco stands quickly as he glares down the other with tense shoulders. "Thatch has told me enough stories of you being promiscuous and I worry because I am looking for a serious relationship!" The words are like venom as he keeps his harsh stare down at the other who is surprised at the words. "How can I not worry that you are going to find someone else that catches your fancy?! You used to jump beds for Maiden's sake!" His voice is raised at all the built up tension of the past couple months of every time his boyfriend went out. "How do I know that I am not just another fling?! How do I know that I am not just someone to fuck and run?!" The breaths come out heavy as he looks to the other and begins seeing tears slipping along freckled cheeks, surprising him with a startled inhale.

"Because I love you… _you asshole_." The voice is so low and the last part sounds so devastated as Marco remembered when Ace mentioned of past relationships and calling people an asshole. That was reserved for when overstepping boundaries and that they were on a clear path of splitting. "Thatch said you would be understanding…" It was another hurt whisper as dark eyes lost all anger and only showed devastation. Lips were trembling as eyes squint and a broken sob comes out, a hand moving to stop it as dark eyes pulled away from looking to Marco. "I guess I really just wasted your time…"

"Ace… n-no… I didn't…"

"I'm sorry I wasted your life…" The choked cries are there as he turns to quickly move to the door, desperately trying to keep himself gathered. Marco was shocked at what he just did, too stunned to move as he watches the door close softly after the man he could call his lover, but obviously didn't deserve to.

"Ace…" A tear slips over a pale cheek as the one left standing felt the hollowing in his chest for the damage he has caused.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was like his heart jumped, not just a minute ago watching Ace leave through the door and the thought scared him on never seeing that face again. The worries he has been harboring was stupidly egged on, hearing from a few people he knew that Ace was young and already was frivolous before. Though, Thatch had been so _confident_ on saying that Ace never would and Marco let that slip his mind, letting the negative cover over the positive.

Opening the door sharply, he was ready to run out and seen Ace still standing there with pursed lips. "I-I forgot my wallet…" The whisper is strained and eyes are away before Marco is gripping to a forearm, dragging the other back in. A slight noise of complaint is there before Marco closes the door and grabs around Ace with trembles.

"No, no, don't go… please just stay home this evening… I won't ever doubt you, yoi. I won't ever…" The words spill as Marco shoves his face down into the crook of Ace's neck as he tries not to cry. A breath of shock is there, but he desperately tries to keep his hold, knowing he screwed up bad. "I know I just… I messed that up… I know… I'm sorry…" The words trail out before hands begin smoothing along his ribs and Marco could almost whimper at the affection he didn't deserve at this moment.

"Why… Where did you gain it from in the first place?" The question is a whisper and Marco is so relieved to have the other at least linger a little longer, hopefully not break it off with him.

"People at work, yoi…" The mutter is there, knowing it sounds so _stupid_ now that he even says it out loud. "I know Thatch wouldn't lie to me and that… that you wouldn't lie to me…" The words leave Marco as he tries to explain before trembling while rubbing his face more. "It's stupid, I know… I would understand if you don't forgive me… But please… please let me make up for it…" Marco continues as he would fully accept if Ace really did want to leave him over something so stupid.

"Marco…" The name is spoken in a whisper with hands on ribs moving to fully be around the mentioned male, who shakes while gripping to Ace desperately. "I want names of these assholes so I can kick their asses." A snort leaves Marco at hearing that and breathlessly lets out a laugh while taking comfort in those hands smoothing along his back. "I'll reschedule with Sabo and Luffy, you are more important right now."

"Tomorrow you could spend all day with them, yoi." Marco remarks and earns a curious hum. "I know… I know we were supposed to, but I am already screwing up this evening…"

"It's fine, Marco. Sabo and Luffy will still be there waiting to see me Tuesday… I don't want to miss spending time with you." Marco could almost cry at those words and rubs his face against the other more, knowing it was overheated by the proximity, but didn't care.

"I love you so much, Ace."

"I love you, too."


	18. MS Kiss anyway

**Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** That moment where the world just stops and A stares into B's eyes and they know they shouldn't, but they kiss anyway.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco didn't think they would have found themselves having a disagreement with the Revolutionaries. When told of an island disturbance, he went to it as it was told of something a commander could handle. It was a good distance, so Marco went since it wouldn't take long for him to reach, even though their newer second commander insisted on doing something as he had been antsy for some action. When coming across the island and meeting the people causing the disturbance, it had him a bit at a stand still.

"Let's talk," the man had introduced himself as Sabo, slightly ringing a bell to Marco though he wasn't sure on where. Following after the other, they moved along away from Sabo's associates, the woman a bit fervent about him just walking off like that with having her stay.

They walked along to the outskirts of town where they found the edge of the forest, Marco stopping as seeing it far enough. Though he had a feeling the woman wouldn't, he wasn't chancing on letting anything slip by him. Standing at the edge, Sabo turns to him with a charismatic smile that is for show.

"Forgive me, Koala can be quite… _excited_ when speaking of something that others are not aware of when trying to make her point." Sabo begins while trailing up to the first commander, who watches his body posture and returns the smile of politeness, but clearly shows of it not reaching him.

"What are you doing on our island and to our people, yoi?" The question trails as Sabo sees his guise is seen through, but that only has him showing a bit of enjoyment of encountering someone who has.

"I'm sure you do not cater to betrayal in the family and neither do we in our organization." The words come out simply and he is before Marco with piercing green eyes up at the other. He is fixing his gloves with a tilt of his head as he is also keeping watchful eyes to the pirate. "He sold out his comrades, we came to collect." The simple words are shown with a dangerous tone of no remorse of his duties and Marco feels a stir of understanding while knowing that this person has truly done something to get on their bad side.

"Then you should have gave some warning for us, you knew of them lingering on our territory. We would have cooperated and left you be." Marco answers seriously with blue eyes gleaming in a dance at the way Sabo holds himself firm, not afraid of the first commander and the man liked that.

"We do apologize then." Nothing in those words carry an apologetic tone and Marco moves to be right before the other to lean to look down at the other, face to face with narrowed eyes.

"You will be sure to remember next time, yoi." The words leave him with a low coo of threat and there is a flicker in green eyes before a smirk. A hand grips to the crook of Marco's neck and pulls him to have lips lingering as a challenge settles in Sabo's eyes.

"Or what, First Commander?" Blue eyes linger as he _knows_ this is not how things should go, but his blood is pumping and thundering into his ears. There is nothing but carnal desire as it's completely a bad idea, but it's not like any of his brothers would find out.

"Surely not this," Marco replies with fingers grip to a coat to bring Sabo closer to seal lips together. A groan is mixed in at the anticipation before Marco pulls away with a smirk and tilts his head as he sees the other tremble with adrenaline, pupils dilating like his own. "Play nice and you get nice things, yoi."

"I'll remember that next time." The response comes back before Marco completely pulls away and begins moving back towards the town.

"Take Carter and do what you will somewhere else." The commander mentions with a lazy wave of a hand, heading away from where they came from, hearing as Sabo is heading back to his companion.

"Until we meet again, _Commander_ _Marco_."


	19. MA Wink

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Our cells are across from each other and I got something in my eye and now you think I winked at you WOW THIS IS AWKWARD"?

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My fucking eye hurts, a lash or something getting in it and I am staring a bit to the side. Then I am trying to blink it out as I am cuffed up behind my back right now for 'not cooperating'. Bunch of bullshit, but what can I do now? I just had to wait for my brother to come get me out, it was his fault anyways with not warning me ahead of time of the place being watched over. He is my go to on this shit, but _nah_! He made a small 'mistake' in calculations which _never_ happens! I bet he was getting back at me on such a small mission.

Frustration fills me as I soon close the one eye to stop the irritation before opening it when it does nothing, but then I notice across from me. There is a blond in the cell across who is staring at me in confusion with azure like eyes and I soon begin to realize I had practically _winked_ at him trying to get the damn eyelash out. It has me flush in embarrassment at such an awkward situation while facing away with a scowl and can distinctly hear him chuckle in amusement.

"Did you get scolded again?" The question has me soon facing to notice my brother crossing arms and giving a raised eyebrow.

"I am about to tear you a new one if you don't get me out of here!" I bite out as I move to rub my eye to a shoulder. I am able to move my eye enough to get whatever annoyance away for now.

"Well, maybe next time you will let me fully look up things." The mentioning is spoken lower before an officer starts approaching to open my cell. Standing up as he unlocks and opens the cell, I move over as he unlocks my cuffs next so I can finally move a hand to rub at my eye.

"You are free to go, Portgas." The officer merely states while waiting ahead for us to begin back to the main area. Sabo is chuckling while moving behind the other and I happen to glance over to see blue eyes watching as a smirk lingers. A festering is in my chest and then my face flushes when he _winks_ at me.

 _Holy fuck_.

"Come on, Ace!" Sabo mentions, having me moving after with another glance back because I had to admit, the guy was pretty hot. I wouldn't mind flirting with him more often if I got the chance.


	20. MAS text: Blood Everywhere

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** [sabo] there is blood everywhere! mas with koala and dragon please?

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh my gosh…" Koala whispers while looking to her phone to see the one text she knew she would see one day and had no clue on what context could be with it.

[Sabo]: _There is blood everywhere!_

It has her facing palming, their foster parent looking over to her with a curious look. Dragon would verbally ask, but is slightly questioning if he wants to delve into something like that. Last time had him staying up until almost one in the morning for what her stupid brother did and it wasn't even the youngest, Luffy. Though, she seemed to carry a soft spot for Luffy mostly, but Sabo had her fiercely being a mother hen over him.

"Idiots…" She mutters before messaging back for some details.

[Sabo]: _May or may not have found someone hit_

[Sabo]: _With a baseball bat?_

That has Koala looking in surprise before wanting to know location, but instead is replied with.

[Sabo]: _Oh wait, nah he's fine. Ace and I will make sure we get him looked after_

 _"_ What in the actual _fuck_ , Sabo!"

"Language!" Dragon replies sternly.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Are you _sure_ you are okay? We should take you to the hospital!" Ace flourishes over this guy they found in the park leaning against the back side of the bench, one side of his face with blood and on his shirt.

"No, no, you have this wrong!" The guy tries to explain as he is standing with a furious grit of teeth while wiping at his face, causing smears. "I haven't been hurt, yoi! My brothers think it's funny to do this when I have a bit too much!" The guy tries to explain while Ace is putting hands out like the guy would pass out and Sabo is there with a look over.

"Wipe up to make sure." Sabo suggests as he knows his lover is going to be worried until he sees proof. The 'injured' guy nods while pulling up his shirt, showing some nice abdomen there, and wipes his face completely. After cleaned as best as he can, he tilts his head to show towards Ace who is looking over for a wound.

"See? It's just fake blood, yoi." The man mentions and Ace starts calming his frenzy before getting a new one.

"Well, tell your brothers that was stupid and cruel and just completely–!" Ace rants slightly, Sabo moving to cover his mouth with a hand.

"Calm down, baby." Sabo mentions softly and gets a flushed look from his lover who has his mouth free and nods with a pout. "Let's take you home at least, so no one else panics." The suggestion comes out, seeing as the found man soon nods as he pats hands down along his pants.

"Yeah, I don't have my phone anyways and no numbers memorized. I'd appreciate it, yoi." A smile is there as Ace is soon beaming and begins moving around the bench to the path.

"I'm Ace, by the way!" The introduction is there and is followed up with his lover.

"I'm Sabo."

"I'm Marco, sorry for the scare." He mentions while receiving two grinning faces as he is led towards their car.

"It's all right, let's get you home."


	21. MA Wanted Poster

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Our hands brushed when we were both taking down our wanted posters and now I'm blushing" _(I had super fun typing this by the way)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being a famous outlaw always has my wanted poster all over the place. Most of the time, no one cares to give a thorough look, so I am able to spot them good enough and yank them down. Today, I heard of an alley carrying most of the wanted posters lingering for bounty hunter's to chose from and I quickly made my way. I liked having no trouble when in the area, so I thought of hitting it first to take it down so no one could come by to try and match me. My hat mostly shadows my face and I changed out my clothes with a trench coat over them so I couldn't be spotted for now as I head for a new area that wouldn't know me as much, following rumors.

I did that often, making rounds in certain areas. By the time I make a trip around, taking a year or two depending on what I do, the wanted posters are needing to change out and I can usually get to the town as they put a new one up or get my old one. It was a system I worked, scathing my way through, but now I am on the hunt for a certain man that has taken me away from my original path. Which, I would look for his wanted poster as I get mine down since I _will_ kill that man once finding him.

Making it to the alley, a few men linger close by, smoking while holding up posters of who they were getting next. My face is found on the wall still and I move to tear it down, noticing someone else coming up to the wall to pick a man with blond hair and have a high bounty. The guy must me strong to pull it down and I soon move to find the one bounty I am looking for, examining as his name is on it with bounty up and rivaling mine. It has me frown before reaching for it, but so does someone else's hand that runs along mine, having me flush a little in surprise. I quickly snatch it and hold it down and to the side while tilting my head to keep myself mostly shadowed and gaze up at him.

A frown shows on his face, also being shadowed with his own hat, bandanna peeking out from under the brim around his head that helps keep the hat in place as the brim isn't as big as mine. Blue eyes are looking to me as he seems displeased of my actions. I take a couple steps, shoving my own wanted poster to a pocket and keep the one of the man I am after out to begin folding it and tucking it in my coat.

"Hand it over, yoi." A hand is out as he makes the demand and I huff out before shifting along the dirt with a growl.

"Fat chance, if anyone is getting him, it's _me_ , that scoundrel." I snap out before moving my coat a bit as I am ready to grab at my pistol or knife resting along my belt and hidden if he so dares try anything. Eyebrows shift as he soon lowers his hand and soon crosses arms.

"Then, as we seem to have a common goal, why don't we both go after him?" He offers, having me eye him in suspicion before I straighten my posture more, but stay ready.

"Common goal? I'm not interested with working with someone." I spit out in distaste at the reminder of what happened with my last partner and how he is lying injured because this scoundrel had been joining us for a couple years now before his _betrayal_.

"Yes, five years ago, he betrayed me and my brothers, killing one of them." The statement has me freeze and notice as he doesn't change in appearance, meaning he wasn't lying. "He betrayed you too, didn't he, yoi?" The question has me scowl with a grip to my coat and he shifts lightly with a lean to try and view me better. "Is the one he injure okay? Did he live?"

"Yes, barely…" I mutter a bit bitterly before he moves a bit closer and I flicker a scowl onto my face.

"Then let's both get him, two could help gain information and find him faster. We can split the bounty, since I know that's not your main interest, yoi. I will even let you get the killing hit in if you want because it's best not to take him in alive." He mentions with sole purpose of business and I am looking to him curiously on this all.

"Why would you let me when he killed your brother?" I ask sincerely, not trying to bring up old wounds, and he smiles.

"I just want him dead. I lost my drive for revenge long ago and merely want him to be gone to stop being a plague upon the land, yoi." The honesty hurts to hear, but I can nod with a thick swallow before shifting to rub a hand to my neck lightly.

"Only for this, we can partner up."

"Sounds like a plan."


	22. MA Which you prefer?

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Which vibrator would you prefer?"

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A low whimper fills the air beautifully as I view to my lover on his knees with hands bound to the headboard. Seeing him tremble lightly, I know he was trying to calm his body down from the sensations and way I made sure to get him to the brink before stopping. Knees shift a bit out with hips bucking, bobbing his cock that is dribbling with precum. A smirk lines my face as I hum out from the side of the bed as I am naked as well, since I enjoy letting him feel me, but not receive it.

"What do you think, love?" I ask out, noticing a tremble with a small rock, butt shifting to be up more and I like the way it spreads cheeks. A soft groan leaves him as he pulls at the restraints and his head stays bowed as he just wants some type of contact. "Which vibrator would you prefer, yoi?" The question has his body quaking with a moan and the way he rocks forward more is my answer.

Moving, I find the cock ring with a vibrator on it, smirking the whole time grabbing it and the remote. Getting back on the bed, he groans with small whimpers of my name, wanting to come already, but likes the denial. I shift to slide on the ring ever so carefully, having him shake with moans and tries to stay still as I get it on. I place it right where it needs to be before pulling away my hand to place the remote to the middle of his back between shoulder blades.

"M-Marco…" My name comes out from him, knowing his lips were swollen from trying to eagerly suck me off not too long before. That's how he ended up here, being cocky and trying to entice me for more after I told him to save it for tonight. Though, I had to delay a meeting by an hour so I made sure to _thoroughly_ get my point across. If the meeting hadn't been with the company, then I would have waited to do the punishment, but I could with a statement of saying I needed to handle something beforehand–which isn't a lie. " _A-Aaah_!" A short cry of pleasure leaves him as I begin pressing into his body carefully. The whines leaving him are soft complaints at my slow progress as I do the opposite of what he wants.

He wanted me to flip him over this morning and fuck him like no tomorrow, but instead I tied him up and _slowly_ riled him for more. Now he tries to press back to quickly get my cock in, but I made sure to grip to his hip to keep him steady as I move slowly to fully seat myself. Gasps are leaving him with trembles as I take in a deep breath to calm myself down from how much I would _love_ to follow his request of going harder.

"Ace, don't come until I say so, yoi." I mention in a husky way, having him give a whimper as he moves hands to fists and I smirk. I know he was already on edge and when beginning to rock against him, gasps of arousal leave him as I knew he wouldn't last long. "If you last then I will fuck you hard tonight… Doesn't that sound good?" I ask him while slowly thrusting into him with hands sliding along his lower back, enjoying the mewls leaving him with his head moving to tilt back with his noises. Arms are stiff from the way he is pulling on restraints and trying to resist the urge of doing something that will make him cum. Seeing that he wants to last longer, to get that _oh so sweet_ reward, I line a hand up to the remote and easily press to a button.

" _A-AAHAA!"_ The cry of pleasure is joined with him tightening around me, hips rocking to feel more of me. A low groan leaves me, enjoying the feeling and grip to his hips to stop the movements, though he is shaking like crazy with feet pressing into the bed. "M-Marco, _ah_! Marco! I-I need– _nnhh_!" He starts his begs, having me smirk in delight of him unraveling into a mess while still wanting the reward later.

"You really like when I fuck you hard, hm?" I ask, being able to level out my voice though it is a struggle for me. Ever since that blowjob when I woke up, my body had been ready to make him _scream_ into the sheets like how he wanted, but I resisted for more fun. The build up only made me more excited and would make sure that I fill him so that _has_ to shower before going to work.

"Y-Yes! I'll scream _real_ good later, please!" That phrase enough has me feel my stomach knot and I make sure to move in a mild rhythm. I bite my bottom lip, cursing silently that hearing that would even get me this _hyped_ and let my shaky breaths come out as he moans my name while trying to meet me. Legs shift a bit as he is trying to prevent himself from coming and I soon move a hand to grip his swollen cock, having him cry out in delight.

"Cum for me…" I tell him, trying not to give away that I was on edge until he cums after a few strokes. It brings a gasp from me, feeling as he tightens around me and my body hardly has to rock into him before I cum as well. Shaky breaths are leaving him as I click the ring off and he is wilting. I immediately move to get the binds undone so they can drop and I help direct him to lay to his side. Gasps are still leaving him as his face is still flushed and his eyes are showing to be glassy with his orgasmic high. A smirk finds me as I steady my breath quicker and soon move to lean over him with kisses feathering his cheek. "Someone's getting it hard tonight, yoi." I whisper into his ear and this groan leaves him while moving his head to face me so I could give him kisses.

"See… delaying that meeting was a good idea." He mentions in a tease with half lidded eyes and I snort while giving a deep kiss.

"Speaking of which," I begin pulling away and he whines about cuddling. "You know I can't, I already delayed it. Cuddles later after I pound you into the bed, yoi." That has him groan as I get out of the bed and I start moving to our bathroom. After cleaning up a bit, I exit to see him laying on his stomach with tired eyes watching me get dressed.

"Nah, Marco…" He starts up as I get my shirt buttoned and working on my tie, giving him a hum. "Could I top later?" That has me pause and gaze to him as I notice red lingering on freckled cheeks, a bit of a shy look as he doesn't ask often.

"If you want to," I merely smile and this has him beaming while kicking legs.

"Don't work too late!"


	23. MA Elf AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Elf AU _(this will be continued)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Blue eyes are staring intently, barely hiding the curiosity lingering as the sitting man holding his interest is trying to clean himself from the grime on his arms that he received by the chains some men had strung him up with. It leaves Ace irritated that he knows where the other, kneeling next to him, is staring with so much focus and tries to keep calm not to snap out. The person hasn't been around his kind either hardly or never and he is careful with his words.

"It's obvious that you haven't met many elves before–or if ever–because you _literally_ cannot stop staring at my ears." The comment has the human lightly flinch while dragging eyes away and looking a little embarrassed of being so forward. It brings a curl of amusement to Ace as he soon sighs out softly with a small smile lingering. "You can go ahead and touch them if you want." He sees the human look up in a hopeful manner and to his pointy ears again in curiosity and pure wonder. "Just watch out if they try to flick your hand away." Ace mentions as he noticed a hand move closer, but it stops and he gives a giggle. " _Joking_ , they don't move unless I wiggle them." More chuckles leave him with his body curling in his spot as he sits on the ground still.

"I won't if you really don't want me too, yoi." The human speaks with his hand lingering up again and watches him intently for the words to either stop or continue.

"No, you may." The words have the human nod before carefully sliding fingers along the point of his ear, causing this warmth to linger. "Though, in our custom, caressing another's ear is considered courting." Dark eyes watch as the man snaps back and he gives chuckles, receiving a frown. "Oh, that one is truthful, but you are merely a human, so you wouldn't have known either way."

"I would not court someone unless I got to know them first." The man claims while watching for anything else to leave the elf, who snickers in return.

"I guess that is best suited…" Ace mentions before shifting bare feet along the grass and hears a flute playing, recognizing it as Sabo's melody. "Thank you, for saving me from those poachers." The words are sincere, shifting to linger up onto a knee and inclining his head to the human.

"It was nothing. They shouldn't do that to anyone, no matter what their origins are." The human states while shifting to stand and Ace soon rises as well to stand before the other.

"But as so, you have gained a favor from me that you may use at your own leisure." Ace tells the other, the melody softening in the background and blue eyes are flickering curiously.

"Favor?"

"Or a request, however you want to see it. For saving me from possibly being killed or sold off." The mentioning has the man looking to ponder and soon views upon him with a smile.

"I would like to be friends with you, yoi." Hearing such a thing, Ace is surprised with a tilt of his head and seeming like he didn't hear the other.

" _Friends_? Not a special ability? Ask for immortality? Longer life span? Control elements?" The questions are by people he has heard do and even those poachers tried to get something out of him.

"Yes, friends. I don't need those other things." The man comments with a tilt of his head and Ace stares in curiosity of this human being selfless in the act of receiving from an elf.

"Oh, um… I guess we could be? I can't leave the forest, mainly so we aren't found out more than what they have already discovered."

"That's fine, I live by here, actually. So, walking here is no big deal, yoi." The man is smiling as Ace looks on a little nervously at the fact this human wants to be _friends_ with him. "My name is Marco."

"I'm Ace, pleased to be friends with you." The elf states back and gets a chuckle along with that smile, feeling warmth fill his body.

"I will come by as often as I can in the evenings."


	24. MA EscortClient

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Escort/Client - Library - Drunk Sex _(no sex, explained in story)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace never had a client so appealing to him as his now favorite regular is, it was a bit interesting and caught his attention when the man first arrived to the _Red Force Service._ The new client had picked him out of all the others provided and Ace made sure, like anyone else, that they would come back for more. It didn't mean that Ace wasn't picky, he really was delicate with his taste and made sure if one of the clients was too much that he would refund them the amount for the remaining time and ask them to leave. His boss understood and made people sign contracts about these kinds of things and that you must spend your first time with an escort within the main building before going out. This seemed like a lot, but people always kept coming back for more regardless and put them at the top for service while also providing protection for the escorts.

The new client Ace had gained was _quite_ attractive and was absolutely delighted when he didn't hesitate to see him again. Marco is his name, and drove Ace's senses wild and the sensations he experienced had become addicting that he actually craved to see the other again. So when it came time for Marco to part with him, the words that he would honey out for them to come back were more sincere as he truly desired the man. Of course, he would never say this out loud for anyone else to hear, but he kept it to himself with a thundering heart of anticipation to see the other again.

When it was time to have his favorite client time, he got a last minute message about meeting the man. Ace had no problem going to the other, after spending at least every Tuesday and Friday for the past month with the man he had an idea on how Marco was. Plus, he had his check in times with his bosses to make sure they didn't need to send someone out for him. Getting dressed up with backless underwear under his cargo shorts and polo shirt, he moved to leave and easily make his way to the meet up point.

Arriving near the library, closed of course because it was border lining ten o'clock at night, he notice that Marco wasn't in sight. He made a curious hum before moving a little more before he notice around to the side tucked away was his client leaning against the wall in a dim-lighted area. A smile flourishes on Ace's face, making his way over with a grin of interest on if this was going to be interesting or not since the other was a bit more personal and liked his privacy.

"Hey, Marco~!" A purr practically comes out as the mentioned man shifts to tilt his head towards him. Interest finds Ace as the other looks _too_ lax and approaches to be hit with the smell of alcohol. A swarm of concern flows through the escort on the powerful scent and move up to be hidden as well. Hands cup a flushed face as Ace looked at glassy azure eyes, showing the other is drunk and making him a little disappointed.

"Mh, glad you came, Ace." A smile shows before arms wrap around his waist to pull him in and lips are on his. It draws a moan out of Ace, moving a hand to thread through blond hair in a pampering motion. Their lips move together, the escort pressing into the other as he feels hands grip to his butt cheeks firmly, fingers massaging. It was all so nice, Ace moaning in delight at the motions, but uses his other hand not in hair to move and grip the chin before him. Pulling back, he hears a soft protest as Marco wants to swoop in for another kiss.

"Come on, Marco. Don't be so greedy," a chuckle leaves Ace as he enjoys the other wanting to pamper him, but he wouldn't provide the other sex. No, Ace wouldn't do that to Marco, not when he was hardly coherent enough to provide the proper answer for consent. Sure, Ace will let the other receive a ravishing of his life, but he would not delve under the clothes. "You don't usually care for being in public doing things like this…" The inquiring shows a low groan of protest from his client that slides one hand to press in between his butt cheeks, pressing his shorts into the crevice quite nicely, but he wouldn't let himself get aroused.

"I wanted to be adventurous tonight, yoi…" Marco mentions while getting his head tilted to soon pepper kisses along his cheek. A slow breath leaves through Ace's nose as he smiles a little and directs the lips to meet his, ignoring the taste of liquor.

"Not here, babe." The words come out in a calm, loving manner and leaves his eyes being sultry to convince the other. "Your place?"

"Mh, fine…" It's a bit of disappointment, but Ace can still see a longing within those azure eyes as they soon begin heading to catch a cab. As one of his favorite clients, Ace made sure to get him home safely and keep him company until he was asleep.

It didn't take long and he was able to leave out medicine and water for when the other wakes up with a note saying he wasn't going to be charged for the services. Ace doesn't do that often, but Marco sort of spilled a little of why he was drunk and he couldn't find himself to charge him for just needing company like that. Plus, he could just spend money on him next time he stops which he hoped so after leaving the note that says at the end he couldn't wait for Marco to email him tomorrow.


	25. MAS Bend you over

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk."

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I want to bend you over," a voice begins to whisper into one ear and Ace groans at the feel of hands smoothing along his chest.

"And fuck you until you can't walk." The low growl from the voice in his other ear has his breath hitch as hands pull at his thighs to be apart, feet sliding along the floor easily.

" _Mmhnn_ ~!" A pleased moan leaves Ace as bodies press to him on either side, grinding into him deliciously slow. The feel of a hard cock against his own that is bound and another slick between his butt cheeks makes him mewl delight. "You both can't be behind me at the same time," the taunting remark comes out as he gives a grin of defiance even in his predicament. A low growl comes from the man behind him and hands from the one before him go to grab his butt cheeks with a chuckle.

"You asked for it now, yoi… Don't beg for me to stop him now." The voice trails out and lips skim along his and Ace gives a raspy gasp as he feels himself being penetrated where they stand.

" _Nnhh_ , I-I'm not bent over~!" The words slip out and make the one behind him growl again before shoving Marco to the bed and gripping to dark hair. Ace winces before he is shoved over the other to make sure he stays bent over. A pleased moan leaves Ace as he looks up to blue eyes and gasps as the cock presses deeper into him. Hands are moving to his neck and up along his face as he trembles at the feel, _knowing_ that he set Sabo off to not play nice.

"Make sure you moan loudly for us," Marco remarks with a smirk as he drags a thumb to grip Ace's chin to open the mouth wide. A shaky moan comes out as Sabo shifts in him and then he cries out at the harsh thrust with his hair gripped.

It's a small pause and Ace barely gets out in a whimper, " _fire_."

"I'm going to fuck you raw." Sabo whispers in a husky tone and has Ace moaning, especially as Marco's eyes spark in delight at the show he would get before his own turn.


	26. MA Make up your mind

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Make Up Your Mind

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco watches with a frown, sighing as he knew what he said to the other when that all happened, but he hadn't realized what it did to himself. Telling Ace that he didn't feel the same after the younger braved to kiss him, it had been all intended to drop whatever before Ace could get hurt in the long run. There was so much to be thought about in the relationship if they had decided to continue on and with recent relationships on the Moby Dick, not many work out. There are a select few pairs that are still together and holding strong, but Marco never wanted his judgement clouded or have something distracting him, no matter how much Izo berated him that it wouldn't be.

Now, watching that freckled face shows a grin to some girl and even to the bartender when getting drinks, bothered him greatly. Those flirty dark eyes and the way he arches his back a certain way that draws attention to the dip in his spine, making Marco want to run his fingers along it. A soft curse leaves him before sighing and running a hand along his head. He was starting to think not being with Ace was _more_ distracting than if they may have been, but he couldn't change his words around since he _had_ made up his mind.

Seeing that crushed look, Ace stammering to understand what those past few months before had meant. Marco knew he messed up on showing a flirty tone back, but denied them all without batting a lash. In his mind he repeated ' _it's for the best'_ but not only did he hurt Ace, he hurt himself. Watching Ace try to find attention from others instead of at his table bothering him with fluttering flirts and a beaming grin, it was starting to get to him.

The woman has fingers lingering along a tattoo arm and giving a sway of her body. It screams suggestions and Marco feels himself gritting his teeth and trying to tear eyes away at the fact of Ace giving a cocky smirk in return. Dark eyes happen to flicker in his direction and Marco looks away while trying to smooth his face from looking so disgruntled by the predicament he left himself for the past month.

"Marco," hearing his name almost startles him and lets blue eyes drag to find the one he really doesn't want to see as he is on the brink of temptation. "I want to ask one more time…" Ace looks to him seriously and probably had noticed the way he looked on, Marco hoping it wasn't something close to desperation. "Can we–?"

"Yes," Marco replies while shifting to rise from his seat to soon gaze down at the startled freckled face. Blue eyes flicker as he swallows thickly and steadies himself. "Yes, I want to be with you. It was stupid of me to say no in the first place, yoi." The words leave him as he sees the face showing surprise before it changes into a face full of joy and a bright grin lingering.

"Awesome!" Ace practically chirps and easily grabs to an arm to begin dragging him out of the bar. No one says anything as they leave out and Ace moves to wrap an arm around one of Marco's. "We don't have to go too far tonight or anything, that's not the reason I want to be with you anyways." The comment comes out as a freckled cheek rubs to a shoulder and they stop in the quiet streets so dark eyes could find blue ones. "There's a lot about you I like, _birdie_." The nickname lingers and Marco takes it as it sounds better than _turkey_.

"And there's so much I love about you."


	27. MA Never done this

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Wait! I…I've never done this before."

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The fact that Ace had bad luck dating is an understatement. He was a very affectionate person, liking to be in physical contact with the individual he was with for reasons that stemmed from his childhood of being in a 'troubled' home and his own ugly fears. So, a lot of the time his affection seems overwhelming or mistaken for farther activities that he wasn't ready for. Most times he would make sure to tone it down by making sure he never went home with anyone for the night, not wanting to be trapped in a situation he felt like he couldn't get out.

Then he met Marco through one of his best friends, which is Marco's brother.

The two of them hit it off after meeting a few times, but Ace had been _extremely_ nervous. All he could think on is that he didn't want to fuck up their friendship with his selfish need to make contact with the other because of a hopeless _crush_. Marco had already been with someone at the time, crushing Ace, but knew his petty interest would go away. Though, as he thought it was squashed away, Thatch mentioned how Marco had a break up and the feelings all crashed back into him.

So, it had been a surprise after a week that Marco started asking him out to places, just them _hanging_ out. The feelings in Ace frenzied, trying to stay calm, but slowly found himself getting closer with a need for affection. Marco had started being there for him more often and completely being supportive of his crave. Somehow, he missed where hanging out as friends ended and dating began until Haruta pointed it out, making Marco flush. It seemed like Marco wanted to be sure that he liked him before asking the question, which Ace about screamed _yes_ when he finally asked. Of course, that embarrassed him to the bone on it all and fumbled for refuge, but Marco had only chuckled while saying how he was cute.

"Wait, Marco…" Feet stopped in the hall of an apartment, no one lingering out and Ace had been met with blue eyes. "I… I've never done this before…" The whisper came out as his freehand, that isn't holding Marco's, moved to grip his bag strap. "S-Staying at someone else's that I.. I am with…" Dark eyes stare in uncertainty and swallowing thickly as Marco stares in confusion before smiling softly.

"Ace, I'm not going to do anything you don't like…" The words come out quietly while moving up to cup a freckled cheek. "It will be like when you come over to hang out during the day, just at night we got to sleep in the same space. You don't even have to share the same bed, I can sleep out on the futon, yoi."

"N-No! It's your apartment!" Ace quickly mentions before both hands are on his face, blue eyes staring in reassurance.

"Relax, Ace. We will have clothes on, I am not pushing you farther unless you want to. I would never force you into something you don't want…" The comments have Ace looking to relax, believing his boyfriend, and giving a slight nod.

"Okay…" The agreement has Marco smile and gets one slowly in return and let go of cheeks to take a couple steps before a hand is out.

"Come on, yoi." He says while Ace starts to beam, quickly grasping to the hand with both of his and quickly following after.

"Can we play a game? You don't have work tomorrow, so we could challenge each other _all_ night!" The chirp leaves Ace in excitement as Marco starts unlocking his apartment with ease.

"As long as we multi-play with Thatch and Haruta online, I have a few bouncing betty placements in mind." Marco mentions back and gaining a laugh in return as they entered the apartment.

"Yes! We are going to destroy them!"


	28. MAS Drinking until you stop me

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Z. [Make up your own—I will drinking and getting drunk, until you will stop me] Ace to Sabo and Marco. Both are working late at night.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The text was sent out, Ace mentioning how he will be getting drunk until one of his boyfriends stop him. It was a bit of an early start like ten minutes ago, but he had already been feeling melancholy and decided to warn them ahead of time. The two had to work late, still having a good three hours before even daring to come home, so that left Ace with a bottle of rum in their bedroom. Hearing his phone ' _bing'_ for a new message, he brings it up with the bottle as he takes a swig, the burning starting to fade.

 **{Marco}:** _What happened, love?_

 **{Sabo}:** _…was it that asshole again? Did they speak about that bastard again?_

Ace could almost wince on how dead on Sabo had been and sigh with a swig of his drink as the group conversation had binged again.

 **{Marco}:** _What? Asshole? Again? Bastard?_

 **{Marco}:** _What am I missing?_

Placing the bottle in his lap, Ace is about to message that it was nothing, but should have known better.

 **{Sabo}:** _That asshole being Augur and the bastard not even worth mentioning._

 **{Sabo}:** _It's practically a course saying it_

 **{Sabo}:** _Curse**_

A snort leaves Ace, always amused by how Sabo must correct himself and can only sigh out as he takes a drink while staring to the screen. The feeling of it all coming back is heavily suppressing any happiness he felt from the small little things that make him laugh out normally. Swallowing some more down, his phone goes off again.

 **{Marco}:** _Drink slow, I'll be home in twenty_

 **{Marco}:** _You are far more important and Pops will understand_

It has Ace quickly replying that he didn't have to rush or anything, but even Sabo was fierce with agreeing with Marco.

 **{Sabo}:** _If this wasn't major company related for tomorrow morning, I would be home too_

 **{Marco}:** _You focus on work_

 **{Marco}:** _Pops practically threw me out the door to leave_

That has Ace snorting with a sigh and eyes closing, knowing it would only take around ten minutes if Marco has his way. It doesn't have him stop drinking though, taking it in and knowing he has a buzz picking up easily–not one to drink often.

The sound of the apartment door is there hardly ten minutes later as Ace predicated and he is laying on his side away from the door near the edge of the mattress. Bottle resting on the ground as his fingers are dancing around the rim of the opening and stares off towards the room. The sound of Marco coming into the bedroom is there before the bed moving, a belt clinking to hit the floor and soon hands are tugging on him. Ace going with it as he is turned to be grasped into a warm embrace and can't help but cringe as he presses in for the warmth of one of his lovers.

"I'm sorry…" Ace whispers as he feels like a burden, and he notices as a hand is rubbing along his back and lips feathering kisses to his head.

"Don't be… We love you and want to be here for you when you need us, yoi." The words have Ace tremble, feeling himself wonder on how he was able to deserve such amazing people in his life like Marco and Sabo.


	29. SA Said at one am

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Things you said at 1 AM

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Have you ever wondered how women dealt with leg hair back during the Renaissance?" The question is accompanied by a groan in the night air, cot pressed against his shifting.

"Sabo, _please_ …" Ace whines, "its some _Maiden forsaken_ hour and I _need_ sleep for tomorrow." The words are filled with complaints and has Sabo make a hum while turning to face the other, seeing somewhat that his lover is facing his way, but that's about it.

"It's a serious question, Ace." The reply leaves him as he had been thinking of some history books he was studying up on for a trip he was planning to take his boyfriend on, leaving it a surprise. His question would give nothing away for what he has planned, but he did like finding the other's interests in certain subjects. Though, this curiosity was something simply needing to be satisfied so his brain could calm down.

"Can we save it for tomorrow?"

"It's probably already tomorrow, so I don't need to save it any longer." Sabo practically jumps back with that and can hear a soft whine of slight desperation.

"I know we couldn't bring your fan because of no electricity, Sabo, but _please_ … If I don't sleep then Thatch and Haruta are going to complain we can't do much if I am falling asleep randomly." Hearing the explanation has Sabo sigh, knowing his boyfriend needed to sleep since they are camping out somewhere. It had been Ace's pick, _heavily_ influenced by the two who came along, but part of him couldn't help but want Ace to linger around longer in the morning while the other two wonder off.

"I'll let you sleep if you promise to let me have my way with you at the waterfall." There is a silence drawing out, followed by a soft needy groan, making Sabo smirk.

"I _fully_ agree to those terms." The tone dipped a little as Ace is tired, but his body would _certainly_ supply anything for the need.

"Good," Sabo smiles in some type of victory while moving a hand to pet through dark locks, adjusting as it was dark and he slightly missed. "Night, Ace."

"Love you, 'bo…" The muttering trails as Ace easily slips back to sleep and Sabo smiles while closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of the soft muffled snoring of his lover. He was sure to remember his question so he could ask at breakfast, planning to drive their companions nuts over his random curiosities.


	30. MA Phantom Thief

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Phantom Thief!Marco flirting/saving Detective!Ace ( _Okay, when it said Phantom Thief I wasn't sure if that meant a thief that steal things or if it was referring to the 'Gentleman Thief' which is basically someone who gains riches and power through inheritance and no one messes with them. So, I kind of incorporated both?')_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco stares on from his spot on the rafters, blue eyes gleaming in amusement at the sight of _his_ detective snapping out at the people holding him hostage for some reason or other, but they haven't hurt him yet so he wasn't too concerned though kept a watchful eye as they all had weapons. It had been humorous when he first came across the detective, Ace is his name, and he was determined to prove his link to the infamous 'Phantom Thief' of the underground. It wasn't rare for powerful families, especially ones linked to the mafia, would be pinned for certain crimes. So, Marco had found it interesting that this young detective went through great lengths to prove he was _The Phoenix_ ; being notorious for the greatest heists, hit man, and the man who could steal anyone's heart.

Well anyone's but the one he was actually interested in.

A sigh passes lips as Marco rests in a simple dark blue attire like a suit but much more versatile, shoes a golden and his face held that of a _Volto._ A beautiful golden embroidery around eye holes on the dark blue mask and could only depict the eyes out, but a slight slit is made between the golden lips for him to speak if he wishes and breathe a bit fresh air as well. Usually the background of the mask is white, but it was custom for him alone to go on about with ease and not be recognized. A hood was attached to the suit, covering his unique hair and attaching to the top of the mask to do full coverage, but it did rest out on sides so he could hear perfectly fine.

Blue eyes watch as they threatened the detective before a man full of himself decided to hit him with a crowbar. Marco's heart hastened at the sight and how quickly it escalated, making him move into action as he only saw Ace shift sideways with the strike. Landing quietly along his descent, Marco moves to swiftly get to Ace and couldn't help but wonder what dangerous mission he had been put on. Slinking around the cargo, Marco finds himself resting against some crates to view the sight as Ace is back to sitting up with a vehement glare and pants, being tied up in front of him and attached to his ankles. That crowbar shifts in a taunt as the detective backlashes about not getting away with his drug circuit before the weapon goes up higher.

"I would put that down if I were you." Marco speaks deep in tone, licking his lips ever so lightly under the mask as the five men turn to him in surprise.

"The Phoenix!" One shouts with his gun shifting as it is a shotgun, one other carrying a short barreled one. The other two, not the top man, are holding Thompson submachine guns, though one looks dazzled out, and Marco knew that was a preferred choice, though he let the small pistol in his sleeve be ready to disengage and knew of his small knife in the other sleeve in its sheathe.

"The special guest has arrived!" The main man laughs out and the specific tone reminds Marco of the Intel he was given, quickly pinpointing this man as Bellamy. "I knew getting this rat would pull you out of the sky!" Bellamy hollers while moving and trading his crowbar with the nice looking submahcine gun. "What do you think of my Chicago Typewriter?" A hand strokes along part of it as it has gold plating on it before the hand grasps to the front grip and the other hand rests to the trigger. "This beauty will be your demise!"

Marco had been ready for the confrontation, quickly avoiding the shots fired off in rapid succession and going to behind all the crates. Bellamy shouts for the men to search for him, making blue eyes roll as he easily hides. Taking out one, he uses the man's weapon instead, shotgun bursting to another man to get him down easily. The guy with the crowbar had tried coming behind him to choke him out, but failed with a scatter into the gut and scrambling to the ground with a gurgle. A noise leaves Marco after taking out the last man with ease before he moves along to a different area to go around and get to the backside of the detective who has been quiet through the encounter.

Appearing, Marco noticed the Tommy Gun barrel pressed firmly to Ace's forehead as his head was turned to get his face towards Bellamy. Eyes are squinted shut, jaw clenched as the detective is trying to stay calm and Marco felt his stomach boil. Ace was _his_ to mess with, no one else. How _dare_ they try to use the detective as bait for him to come out and try for him. Marco was on a steady mission to get Ace to fall for him, flirting incredulously while in civilian clothes mostly–well as civilian as he could get. It had seemed to be working, Ace starting to show emotions and flushing at his flirtatious comments and seeming to enjoy them finally with less pointed looks of trying to dig into his secret life in the past month.

No, Marco wasn't going to let his hard work go to waste.

Bellamy was facing towards where his men went to and Marco easily sauntered up behind him. The barrel of the shotgun was to the back of a head with a foot shifting to raise the gun barrel away from a precious forehead. Once it was out of place, he sets his foot down while pushing his barrel into the back of the skull, hearing a small noise of fear.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with and the wrong person to try and hold as hostage." Marco mentions, the mask doing well to throw off his voice, though he already had a feeling Ace was _aware_ , but either didn't have proof or liked their game too much to do anything.

"No!" The man hollers, arm moving to bring the gun back down, but the gun shot going off wasn't from his weapon. Bellamy's body fell heavily forward, sprawled out with the weapon skittering along the pavement when a golden shoe kicked it away. The shotgun was tossed as well, Marco adjusting his gloves as he walks over the body lain out and goes before the detective. Kneeling, he moves a hand to cup the face and immediately noticing the wet streaks meeting through the cloth of his glove.

Dark eyes find him, showing all the raw emotions of how much fear he had been feeling and the blossoming relief made Marco cringe. As far as Marco was aware of, Ace had never been in one of these situations, especially being that of a captive with a gun pointed to his head. His face is red and he is shifting to try and hide himself with shaky breaths of trying to calm. Both gloved hands begin cupping the freckled face to rub thumbs against cheekbones to help soothe the other.

"Th-thank you…" The hoarse words come out lowly as Ace shifts a tiny bit, not wanting to look at the other in the face.

"Of course, yoi…" The last part comes out before Marco can fully restrain himself like he usually has to, but it's done as Ace tilts his head and gives a soft chuckle.

"No worries, they had cut me off a few weeks ago from that…" Ace mentions and moves to peer up with eyes lightly squinted and giving a smile. "I lost everything by an accidental spill on papers." The look dancing in dark eyes has Marco chortling in amusement of the other self-sabotaging himself.

"Good," Marco merely states as he moves hands to get the other undone with his knife easily and when those hands were free with knife put away, Ace put them to his neck to touch along him. A gloved hand moves to push up the mask, but kept himself well hidden in the shadow of his body and the mask as Ace peers with mouth slightly gaping. "Oh? You always said you knew."

"B-But I never–!" Ace tries with flushed cheeks and was stopped from his rambling by lips. A soft moan leaves him in delight at the feel, fingers gripping into skin, and Marco had to tilt his head for the kiss. Shortly pulling away, the mask is back in place easily as he gives dancing eyes to the slightly dazed look on the detective.

"I'll take you home, yoi." Marco easily got the other's hands and helped him up before leading him along out of the building. "I also expect you to get that looked at, call someone to help, and I will see you in the morning."

"Excuse you, I am not getting up." Ace claims while keeping ignorant that he gripped to an arm for the support as his head was most likely a bit blotchy from being hit earlier.

"It's fine, I will let myself in." Marco merely mentions offhandedly and gets a noise in return of confusion.

"With what?" The question is answered with an unforeseen smirk and a gloved hand moving away from a pocket with a jingle following as dark eyes widen.

"Your house key."

"You thief!"


	31. MA Protective

**Pairing:** MarcoAce (more like preMarcoAce)

 **Prompt:** Ace is either blind or gets sick very easily (poor nutrition as a child) and Marco meeting or being protecting/possessive of ace's attention. _(May possibly continue it)_

 **Rating:** T for mentioned content and Ace's state

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When they had taken out the mercenaries, the crew readily handed themselves over as they didn't want to be killed. Whitebeard had been pleased by that, knowing once you take down the fighters that the rest is easy to overcome. Haruta had told him this ship was marked for transporting high dollar goods, so he decided to let his sons have some fun and to release pent up energy.

The order was sent out to his sons to launder the ship, Marco taking the task of going for the prisons just to see if anyone was there. It took the first division commander a little time to make his way to the depths, telling others orders along the way, and finally reached the door. It was locked and easily he kicked the door down, but not too harshly in case someone was trying to escape and had nothing to do with the merchants. Taking a few steps in, he is hit with the scent of something _rotten_ , feeling his stomach curl at the familiarity of the vile smell.

When he stepped along past the first two cells, he was starting to notice in the very last of the six cells of it looking darker, like a pile. Moving along a little more hurriedly as he doesn't like the _decaying_ smell starting to grow stronger and was right on his assumption. Blue eyes stare in disgust for how those men could do this, taking in the sight of the pile of dead bodies, all ranging of males and females between the ages of around thirteen to twenty-five. It makes his stomach twist and eyes sting, never wanting to see something like this or admit that life really was this _cruel_ to innocent people, but it really was the harsh reality.

A soft sigh leaves him, trying not to take in the smell, as he doesn't want to leave the area, but also knows that he should let someone know so they can properly bury and maybe identify for the families. As he is about to move away, he notices a lingering presence that pulls his mind to the pile in confusion. Furrowing brows, Marco stares for a moment longer and notices the feeling again and realization hits him.

 _Someone was alive in that pile._

He moves over to open the door as it is unlocked and the presence seems to disappear. Whoever it was is either so deeply buried or knew how to hide themselves. He shifts to be crouching, noticing the blood on the floor and how it was thick from lingering so long and he could see some of the bottom bodies looking to already beginning to decay with skin showing spots.

"Is someone in there, yoi?" Marco starts off softly and waits for a moment before continuing. "My name is Marco. I'm with the Whitebeard pirates," he tries and notices the feeling before there is a hand coming out of the pile towards the bottom. Marco resists the urge to grimace at the grime covering that arm, noticing how it was showing a bit of bone under the skin, but not nearly as bad as some of the other bodies. When more shifting shows dark hair, he is soon faced with a grimed covered face and empty dark eyes staring to him. It could make him wince at the sight, but there is a lingering strength in those eyes that gives him a bit of hope, and he merely keeps a soft appearance. "Are you the only one, yoi?" The question comes out, the youth staring before slowly nodding their head. Marco extends a hand, thinking this was a male, but wasn't sure. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and something to eat. Plus, our nurses will help you with any wounds." The words leave him, relieved as though the person is reluctant, they seem to find some type of solace in him.

A trembling hand finds his hesitantly, Marco letting them have the time to adjust and starts to help them out. Getting the male out, he is around twenty-two and thin, seeming to have very little muscle left and hardly any fat, but his bones are not showing that noticeably. The pants on him hardly stay on, the rope holding them up fraying and threatening to break any moment. Marco carefully helps the young man up to stand on shaky feet as his height has him lingering around to about Marco's chin. A noise comes from the door at the end of the cells and has Marco aware.

"Commander?" It is someone from fourth division and Marco turns his head to speak.

"Have Maybelle be ready and bring me a blanket, yoi." The order comes out, the man noticing only slightly of another person with him, but that's it from that distance.

"Yes, sir!" The man leaves and Marco steadily helps the young man move along down the hall of cells, feeling as fingers dig into his forearm.

"What is your name?" Marco tries, receiving eyes that merely linger in uncertainty and that has the commander shake his head. "You don't need to answer, I was just curious so I could address you properly." The look stays, contemplating as they move along and Marco merely gives a soft smile before facing more forward to see Thatch by the door with a glance to the other. There is a silent communication, Thatch's eyes glancing towards the last cells and figuring it out easily.

"Here is a blanket, Maybelle is ready by the railing." Thatch informs his brother, Marco nodding while he lets the other go back up first.

The trip up the steps didn't take too long, but Marco made sure not to rush and had the blanket over the young man. When out on deck, a few had glanced, but knew better than to stare as they made their way over to the Moby Dick. Whitebeard stood by the railing, frowning as he recognized the signs on the youth next to Marco and made sure to show a calm atmosphere. Maybelle awaited for them to be on deck, leading Marco and the young man to the infirmary swiftly to do the examination.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco found out the young man sought comfort in him, making him curious and not wanting to ruin that somewhat trust. He made sure to stay with the youth, finding out after a quick bath that he couldn't help but let his protective instincts come into play and help bathe the male. They didn't seem to mind, a little startled, but relaxed more through the process of Marco helping clean him, knowing he had to be feeling weak.

Come to find out, there are freckles all along the youth, surprising Marco and indulged a little at the sight. It had him second guess his age estimate made before, thinking maybe the young man was actually just seventeen. Either way, he shouldn't have been in that situation and having to experience so much. He had cleaned him up, seeing the bruising and healing lashes along skin, being hard to tell what weapon made them.

The thing that got Marco's veins _boiling_ is the fact the men of the ship were sick bastards, having him leave the youth in Maybelle's care. The young man seemed to be comfortable around the head nurse and she had helped him dress while Marco went to go see his captain. He told Whitebeard that the young man had nodded that also part of the merchants inappropriately had their way with the boy, noticing his captain seeming angered as well. He had ordered that Haruta get information however he could and painfully so for what happened.

Now, Marco made sure the young man was with him, Maybelle thinking it was best since he would go out near others if Marco is there. She wasn't sure on the sudden connection, but couldn't deny it was for the best. Marco worried as he would trail around, seeing as the other was sluggish and tried to keep up. It was a good thing that Marco could focus on paperwork mostly, letting the young man rest fully. At night, Marco always found himself gripped onto and couldn't deny his instinct to protect the other with his life.

"Ace," the voice was soft after a few nights of their new passenger and Marco gives a confused hum. "My name is Ace…" The words have Marco open eyes and tilt his head to look to the young man laying against him, seeing dark eyes staring a little nervously.

"It's good to meet you, Ace." Marco softens himself as he smiles while moving his hand along the other's back, the shirt only moving slightly at the action. "Are you getting enough rest, yoi?" The worried tone shows and Ace gazes with a frown showing before moving a hand and looking towards Marco's chest. A couple fingers tap near the collarbone and Marco raises eyebrows. The hand soon moves to grab at Marco's free one and leads it to touch along the youth's collarbone. At a skim, Marco feels his power being sapped from him vaguely and is surprised. "You're a devil fruit user…" Marco sits up, dragging the other with him to feel at the skin, noticing the scarring and knowing it had been there for a while. "We will have Maybelle remove it…"

Ace looks to him, showing a small bit of dancing light in dark eyes as they begin to water and arms shakily move to wrap around Marco's torso. The commander is confused, but holds onto the other as he feels the quivers and the soft sobs are starting as the face digs into his shoulder. He figured Ace had been overwhelmed and started to realize he was really out of that situation, breaking down a bit, but nowhere near what Marco has seen. It's heart wrenching seeing Ace like this, but he knew that in a short amount time he was able to pull this out then he wasn't too far gone yet, that strength seeming to pick up more.

"We have you now, Ace. You don't have to worry, yoi. I would hurt anyone if they even tried to do something bad to you." The words come out for reassurance, Marco knowing he was feeling overprotective, but he couldn't help himself. Even his phoenix was in high alert with the other around, making sure no one pulled a wrong move towards Ace.

It was as if he claimed Ace as well since the youth did with him and he was curious on how Ace had so readily came out when mentioning he was a pirate. Hopefully it had been from rumor of the Whitebeard pirates being fair enough to those not involved with the enemy. Either way, Marco had been happy that he came out to be here and let himself heal. Marco was sure to make Ace feel at home and help ease his terrible past.


	32. MAS Painting

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Painter Ace and live models Marco and Sabo

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace loved his job.

Getting to paint however he likes and people seem to appreciate it all, especially since he was creative. Doing supernatural or mythical types of drawings with real life people earned good even with him setting prices to be affordable. Changing someone from a human into a werewolf or a water fae was easy for him. Drawing them more human could be difficult, but he did the task like he was going to make them supernatural, but made sure to only do the regular stuff, though his pencil outline always showed them being different creatures ever so faintly so the lines could be erased.

Ace _hated_ his job.

As his two live models wouldn't stop being fluffy with each other, which didn't bother him, it was the fact that it made him crave that interaction. They had been so surprised when he agreed to paint them together as one of a mystical phoenix and the other a dragon, hybrids of sorts. The thing that surprised them the most when he agreed is that Ace knew he was painting a gay couple together. It had him prompt to explain that he was pansexual, having them grin that he was in understanding.

Another thing that bothered him wasn't the session or the painting as he even gave them a break to go to lunch so the paint could dry; it was that they _invited_ him and were doing the continuous flirting around him, though it toned down in public, which he understood as some people were still hateful and demeaning. They also made slight remarks towards him, Ace hating that they did that as it felt like flirting, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Marco and Sabo were _perfect_ together, making him so pleased that he did get to paint them in his style, them saying roughly how they wanted the whole creature hybrid but let him pose them and everything else. Of course, Ace had posed them together having a romantic moment since it would be in their home, but made sure it stayed decent so they could show their friends and family.

After lunch they had gone back to it, getting down the main layout and somewhat of the background before stopping for the day. Ace had mentioned he would do the details later once it was dried and should have it done within a couple days, ignoring the fact he was about to deal with a very crude customer at that point. They exchanged numbers and when Ace had messaged them both, just to show it professionally, they easily came to get their painting, together, and at his home to boot. Some customers preferred else where since he didn't have an extravagant apartment, but it was well remolded to look like a studio, though his bedroom is separate and the kitchen small to stay out of the way. Since they came to his home in person, he had decided to do a slight reveal with a cloth.

"That's incredible!" Sabo cheers with a grin and is coming up to grab the canvas carefully. "The scales look so realistic."

"Go ahead and touch them," Ace comments and loves seeing the expression the man makes as he runs fingers carefully, most likely feeling the texture and gives a beaming smile to the artist.

"Incredible!" He says in a type of praise and looks to Marco who is bringing a hand to feel as well, even on the feathers of his creature.

"This is everything we wanted, and so much more, yoi." Marco comments with a smile and looking to Ace, who gives a smile in return. "Thank you."

"Of course, I kind of like when the customer lets me do a little free range with what they want." The comment leaves the artist with a shrug and notice as Sabo grabs the canvas more readily to take it, green eyes still dancing in delight. This is the part Ace loved most, people falling in love with his art and can't take their eyes away.

"Let me pay you, how much was it again?" Marco asks while getting out his wallet and Ace mentions the price. A look comes across Marco at the price, "Only that? This is worth so much more, yoi."

"And it says on my profile I am _affordable_. My real payment is seeing the people who get to take it home happy." The comment has Sabo looking to him now and giving a surprised look before eyeing Marco. Those blue eyes from Marco flicker down to the wallet, letting fingers take out the cash and handing it over, Ace immediately knowing it was a lot. "You gave too much," the words show a little nervously as he tries to count out quickly, but a hand stops him.

"That includes tip to the artist." Marco explains, having dark eyes staring in confusion and cheeks flushing a little.

"That's not nec _e–_!"

"We wanted to," Sabo pops in as he carefully holds their painting and Ace feels speechless. Not many people gave tips, not as big as they just had. "We hope to get another one from you soon!" Sabo is beaming and giving Ace's stomach flutters.

The hand on him finally moving to put the wallet away, "my brothers might even be interested." Marco has commented while glancing to the painting again before smiling to Ace, who feels those flutters rise to his chest.

"I'm glad you like it so much." The artists almost mumbles as he feels flustered and the two customers look to one another before Sabo snaps his head with a grin.

"Come to lunch with us!"

"Wh-what?!"


	33. SA The guards ship us

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "The guards ship us"

 **Rating:** M

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo and I found an interest in one another as being prison mates, my bunk up top and him getting the bottom one as he came a few months after me. We both have the same sentence time, except he knows he will be out at a sooner date while I shrug mine off. After finding out both of us are in here for arson, we shared tactics and began to get to know one another more.

There was plenty of times that I would mess with the other by flopping in his lap to see what he was working on. There were cells across the way that could see us mostly, but never said anything as we both made it clear we are not people to mess with. We even set fire to someone's clothes without being close so there was no way to prove it was us, even with cameras. The thing is that they didn't say anything towards us, but it got out as rumors–flourishing like freshmen year of high school.

"You know the guards ship us." Sabo told me as I hang upside down from my bunk, pausing in my sit ups and glancing to him as he stands in the middle of the room now away from the bars with book in hand.

"Huh?" I ask in confusion and he snorts while I keep hands behind my head and start on ten more.

"Ship us, as in, putting us as a _couple_." The words are said simply as I take glances to notice Sabo peering to his book as if he was reading it, though when fully concentrated, he was a quick reader.

"Cool, can we have an anniversary and get cupcakes or some shit?" I ask curiously, having him laugh as I finish my last two sit ups before hanging there again.

"You and food." He had moved up with thumb saving his place and book resting to his shoulder. A finger jabs at my stomach and I chuckle while giving a wide grin, bouncing eyebrows.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind switching that with _you_ and food." I mention mischievously and has him raise a brow.

"Me and food now?" A grin stays on me while shifting my body up to grip hands around his neck to bring him down as I linger half way up, abs holding me in place.

"Well, I can't have food _now_ , but I wouldn't mind just you." I spoke out playfully before a grip is to my crouch, having me jerk with a groan. Lips are lingering on mine as I hear something hit his bed and then fingers in my hair to grip.

"If you are hungry, I could always feed you." The words come out deep with a smirk, fingers fondling me through my jumpsuit, and a growl leaves me in a graveling tone. "Thought you would like that."


	34. MA Drunken Splurge

**Pairing:** MarcoAce and ThatchIzo

 **Prompt:** Marco and Thatch got drunk and talk about his boyfriend cuter than the other. Ace and Izo have heard over their conversation. How Ace and Izo gonna react to this

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't often that _Marco_ got drunk, but here he was drunk with Thatch and blabbering away. Ace had decided to go over to enjoy it, knowing that Marco was only drunk because of the seastone ring and was told to enjoy himself. It took time, but everyone convinced him and so he was roaring drunk. The only reason Ace wasn't is because of not only could he burn the alcohol whenever he wanted, but he was one of the commanders on watch for the evening.

So, anyways, Ace was about to go over until he heard the snickering and chatter about him and Izo. Hearing a few things has him grinning and retrieving the other male gleefully, dragging him over and staying enough away so they could hear but not be seen. As Izo was about to comment, he heard some of Thatch's words sputtering out.

"No, no! You should see Izo though! Even though I know that he doesn't like to be without, he looks gorgeous without makeup on. Like, pale pink lips and the way his naturally pale skin is so smooth and glowing!" The mentioning is followed with giggles and grins, Marco drinking as he soon waves a hand with noises.

"No, Ace is way cuter! His freckles like a swirling galaxy and then his grin. Wow, I mean, come on, the sun doesn't stand a chance, yoi." Marco points out and the one mentioned is flushing with a hand rubbing lightly to a cheek. Ace feels absolutely adored at the way the two continued, Izo also feeling the passion from his own lover showing broadly.

"Izo can dance so beautifully."

"Ace has those firm muscles to grip to."

"Izo has great hair to run fingers through."

"Ace is so affectionate and I can't help to give him attention every chance possible."

"Marco~!" Ace couldn't stand anymore, running over to pull the other up and begin dragging him along. Blue eyes are staring in confusion, tankard gone to the ground somewhere.

"My fire!" Marco is grasping around his lover, having them stumble a little and Ace is beaming with his blush. "There you are, yoi! Let me hug you." The affection shown has some lingering chuckle and Ace is whining and mentioning of getting to their room.

"Babe~!" Thatch practically cheers as Izo approaches his lover with a smile and holds out a hand. The other stumbles, but gets up grab the hand and give sloppy kisses. "Can I ravish you?" Eyebrows wiggle and Izo chuckles at the motion while tilting his head.

"How about more of those compliments back in our room?" Izo suggests while beginning to lead the other and gets a cheer.

"Of course!"


	35. MA Things said while drunk

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** things you said when you were drunk

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"But what if I like it?" Ace slurs out as he clings to the first commander with giggles. Marco snorts, wondering how they convinced the other to leave on a bracelet of seastone for the night to stay drunk and not burn it off. Of course, Marco would have unlocked it, but he didn't know who had the key and just merely decided to lug the second commander to his room to sleep it off like most of his brothers sprawled on deck. The ones not allowed to drink were slowly getting everyone to beds, but it always took a bit of time.

"You're drunk, yoi."

"That, too. Your thingy at the end there is cute." Ace points a finger into a tattooed chest with giggles and gets blue eyes staring while keeping them moving to the commander quarters. "You should have your tail out more! Or-or! Change into a birdie so I can pets you! I really like birds, you know? I mean, cats are awesome, but like in the mountains there was this bird that would fly with me as I ran through the woods with my brother!" The youth was rambling and Marco kept him dragged along, getting to the second commander room, but couldn't open the door. "No~! I don't wanna go to bed!"

"You need to get some sleep, Ace." Words try to leave Marco firmly, but was already being interrupted with whines.

"But I wanna talk to you, stupid pineapple turkey yoi." The words tumble together while hands grip to a purple light jacket and a face nuzzles into a pectoral with whines continuing. Marco couldn't remember the last time the other got drunk if he was like this, he didn't think so, but Ace was sure proving to be difficult.

"Fine, but will you at least try to sleep if we go to my room?" The dark head began nodding and smacking into his chest, so he sighs in defeat and led the other along. Getting in the room, a small smile finds him as he finds this point of time a more honest period for the other. "So, you like me because I can change into a bird, yoi?"

"Well, _no_ , not only that!" Ace claims as he is dropped to the bed and is wailing as feet push off boots. Marco watches in amusement of the erratic flails and notices as he gives noises of frustration before succeeding with boots thumping to the ground. "Your cool, Marco!" The body moves in a roll and dark eyes show in a haze of his drunken state, but his grin is ever bright. "You're super strong, and level headed and attractive, and the fact you can carry so much responsibility is admirable." Marco watches in surprise at the claims and feels a flush comes to his cheeks at the compliments.

"Attractive?" Marco asks in confusion, catching onto that word the most and watches as the other giggles with wiggles.

"Yes! It's a crime alone to be like that, you know?! Built just right and the muscles you hold it would be the greatest sight for anyone you pin down and then you have like the most perfect ass–"

" _Ace_ ," the name sharply leaves Marco as he can feel himself getting hot under the collar. "Remember you were going to try to sleep, yoi?" Marco finds his voice as he calmed himself down from the sudden onslaught of his physical attributes.

"Why~?" The complaint flows out, having Marco sigh with a smile as he moves to get the other to bed properly. He is sure to store away what Ace had said while drunk, knowing that at least part of that all was true since he was an honest drunk, which is a good thing he usually can't be. "I will if you lay with me."

"Alright," Marco agrees to that begging face of flushed freckled cheek and gleaming eyes. A cheer leaves Ace, tugging on him to get into the bed with giggles and Marco can't help but to smile with chuckles.

Maybe Marco should have Izo check to see if Ace really feels something towards him?


	36. MT Don't take orders

**Pairing:** MarcoThatch

 **Prompt:** "I don't take orders. I barely take suggestions."

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I _don't_ take orders," the mentioning has most people in the room growing quiet as if Hell was freezing over. "I _barely_ take suggestions when it's a final order, especially from Pops."

Thatch can almost inwardly groan at hearing Marco's sharp tone, most likely talking to a newer member or a very daring one. It wasn't often that Marco would get aggravated, but if you don't follow _strict_ orders when given then you can just make yourself on his shit list for the next month. No grovelling could get the first commander on your side or at least not on your bad side. Thatch peers over with amber eyes, watching as people are parting from the one in trouble. It wasn't a newer person or even a usual daring one, surprisingly, and Thatch realizes the words that left Marco.

With looking around briefly, he notices eyes pointed to him and has him giving a sigh of exasperation. Some were giving a look of _'have you all not been doing anything recently?'_ and _'can you please save us?'_ that he should have expected. Getting up, Thatch makes his way over to the fuming commander glaring down the guy, who is starting to look terrified as he can't escape to even do what he was ordered.

"Hey, babe!" The cheer comes out, arm over shoulders and presses his head to another that feels warm, probably from anger.

" _Not now_ , Thatch."

"Well, he can't do his work if you are staring him down like a scary turkey." The tease lingers, earning an elbow to his ribs and barely avoids it hitting too hard. A laugh bellows from the fourth commander, pulling his head away, before he pinches to a cheek with pursed lips. "Do you want some strawberries? I can cut those right up and you can head to your room to chill out." The mentioning of his favorite fruit has Marco tensing while shifting to tilt his head, getting fingers to let go, and glaring up at Thatch.

"I want blueberries too…" A light coo follows after the almost whisper, and Thatch is beaming with a grin, giving his answer that way. Marco snaps his head back with a clenched jaw, but severely toned down his mood. "I want it done by the end of today for you deciding to be difficult, yoi. Understand me?" The guy nods frantically before Marco gives a last glance to Thatch and the room before trailing off quietly. Thatch is smiling after the other commander and as the door closes, breaths of relief are there.

"I-I'm going…" The guy who was yelled at is already stumbling up, but Thatch pushes him to sit and feels the tense muscles.

"Finish your food first, if it causes any delay then I will take the blame." The fourth commander reassures as he wouldn't let a brother go hungry and gets a nod in return.

"Thanks, Thatch."

"Of course! Seems like someone has a feather up his ass…" Thatch bluntly mentions while trailing off, leaving some to chuckle, and sets out on his task. Oh yes, Thatch was going to feed berries to a certain birdie and ravish him too.


	37. MAS When words aren't enough

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** J. When words aren't enough

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had his moments, when he was feeling like he was a burden on the world for being alive just because of his bloodline. He always tried to hide away from everyone behind a fake smile, but Sabo knew better as being a part of his crew from the beginning, being with him since childhood. When they were taken in by the Whitebeards, Ace had been given reassurance from the captain that even with his blood it didn't change his perspective of the kind of person Ace is. Marco also found out, but said it did not change his mind either.

Sabo had been the one to usually comfort Ace, no one else aware of the burden still weighing heavily on his lover's shoulders. Then one day, Marco happened to come in on him holding a trembling Ace, worried that he had somehow caught a cold. Sabo could only shake his head as the first commander came to realize that it was _emotional_ damage, his mind bringing up something that he couldn't overcome alone.

From that day on, Marco started to show himself as someone Ace could seek as well for comfort. At first, Sabo had been unsure, but knew the other only cared about the well being of Ace and let it be. When they started to delve more, Ace finding himself drawn in, but made sure with Sabo first if maybe they both could linger with Marco. This left Sabo to decline, Ace listening and backing off any actions that could be misleading and made sure to step carefully while giving attention to his lover, never wanting to lose that. But, Marco had begin showing them both a softer side, having Sabo begin to rethink his decision, telling Ace they could try to expand a little, but to take it slow. Ace listened, he was always good about making sure Sabo felt comfortable and never pushing him.

They were soon all indulging in something more, enjoying each other to the fullest and also bringing comfort to when it was needed most. Whether it was Sabo having bad days with his appearance with scarring or with Marco's stress over work related things. The main contender is Ace and his bloodline, mostly flaring up after hearing of a simple word of how he shouldn't be alive. How the child of Roger, if born, should be killed on sight before it turns into a monster.

At these times, Ace could only get his frustrations out before curling up into one of his lovers, who already knew by just a look alone. The thing about Ace and his biological father is that nothing except small coaxes can be said during this time that Ace feels the most pain. It always hurt Sabo, seeing the other dip so low and knew Marco would also understand his ache in due time. Even if they coax him, sometimes words are not enough to erase the imprinted damage, but Sabo believed that with being with this crew, it will ease over time. Only wanting his lover to be ever happy and not have to drown in his self-hatred.


	38. SA Stupid and rash

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** In response to a chat done by the tumblr user marcoacesabo and I totally wanted to do it. So pre MAS

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't every day that Sabo suddenly let his illogical side come to light so blinding to the point he knew it would lead to something stupid and rash, but here he was pinning two hands down to a mattress, peering to hazy dark eyes that look to him in confusion.

"What?" The mumble comes out as the body shifts, probably wanting to rub the sleep away from an eye, but can't.

"I said, _let's have sex_ , Ace." Sabo mentions again, not at all surprised the other didn't hear him fully. The ship is creaking as Ace is trying to get his brain functioning before it seems like the lights come on.

"Wh-what?" The question this time is accompanied with a flush to freckled cheeks and dark eyes flickering to take in his situation. The reaction counts as a win for Sabo, glad that his frenzy might be satisfied and possibly come out with something more in the end as he felt they have been tiptoeing around.

"Are you getting enough oxygen?" Sabo teases with a smirk and loves seeing the other sputter in complaints. The small wiggles have Sabo almost grinning as he notices a problem starting to form and easily finding his own.

"How long have you been planning this?" Ace asks, though begins rocking hips to show his interest. Sabo immediately realizes, practically being able to read the other since kids and still can as they ran the ship together.

"Fifteen minutes." Sabo declares while moving hands to pull his night shirt off and notices pupils dilate to his skin, and enjoys seeing Ace swallow.

"That's not very long."

"You asked on planning this, not the previous thoughts." Sabo clarifies while shifting hands along toned muscles, getting small hitches of breaths and low groans. "Any protests?" The question lingers as Sabo draws closer and gets shaky breaths, but a grin soon stretches along lips.

"Not one," Ace replies and let their lips meet hungrily.


	39. MAS Neither of you are leaving

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "You're not going to leave me. Ever." _(I am actually considering expanding this :D)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The hunter presses forward through the thick forest with heavy legs as one is shooting with pain each step he takes, but ignores it as his hold on thighs tighten. Harsh pants roll from his lips as his blue eyes skim around for a place to hide away for the time being with his partner, _his lover_ , who is injured in the chest heavily. A part of him knows they won't escape the blood-fiend as their blood will only attract him and possibly the others.

" _M-Marco_ …" The whisper in his ear is accompanied with a pained whine and the man running finds a spot to rest as he kneels while moving the other carefully against a large tree. Marco has hands moving quickly once the other is settled, the wound looking horrible and that freckled face being too pale.

"Just hang on, Ace…" The soft voice comes from Marco as he begins to take their bandages they have put away for temporary use, but nothing this bad has ever happened.

They had been in a group of six, three pairs, to take on a hive of ghouls. It was known to be a relatively easy task to do that they even had a pair of novice hunters with them and as usual it stayed easy up to the middle. When defeating the queen of the ghoul hive, they had figured their work was done and could go home to rest. They were wrong, encountering three vampires that were at least elders and that meant bad news for them. Marco and Ace were the only ones with Elder Vampyre experience, most vampires did not know the history and easily passes for simple new bloods of the night. No, Elder Vampyre are top in the chain and hard to take on. Marco and Ace had hardly escaped as the other four ignored their orders to run, so they left them.

Even leaving them basically as leverage did slight to none on advantage.

"There you are…" The voice has Marco tense and Ace flinch with a whimper. "You both can't escape that easily…" The blond haired vampire is dressed like he was stuck in another era, almost common with Elders, and languidly moved around the tree more, getting into the area the hunters were as they were slightly shadowed from the rising sun.

Marco grimaces, pulling out his dagger that he has left and tries to shield Ace as much as he can, though the patch job was stopping nothing since it was hurriedly done up. A small chuckle leaves the vampire, green eyes dancing in amusement at the sight and feels his veins thrumming in delight at the sight before inhaling the delicious aromas. The flick of his tongue over lips has Marco grip his dagger handle with burning blue eyes and receives another humored chuckle.

"Let's make one thing clear," the vampire starts before appearing before Marco and had the dagger moved to be up against the owner's throat. Blue eyes had widened, showing a tremble through his body as he thickly swallows and knows he won't move or even have a chance if he did. "Neither of you are going to leave me now," eyes flicker to a deep red and fangs show while glistening in little light they have. " _Ever_."

Two marks blossom onto throats.


	40. MA Truth Potion

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "No potion in the world could match up to the love I already feel for you."

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace fidgeted nervously in his chair, trying not to stare at the man across from him at the lab table. They each had small gas fires on with a small cauldron placed in spot with already something brewing. It was a class project you do with an upperclassman and he about fainted when he got Marco. The name drawn out by the older male from a hat had made his heart race and almost burst when the name left those full lips. Ace is head-over-heels for the other student, but always felt far from being up to par with the other's taste.

Seeing Marco get plenty of girls asking him out and gifts, Ace felt a bit like a downgrade. Everyone he sees around Marco or even asking him out are intelligent, while he was just… _average._ Sure, he was really good at Flooshball since his coordination with his eyes and feet while using the winged enhancement is spectacular–accordingly to most. Though, that never lasted long when Marco would be there to do something even better. It at first burned Ace with rivalry for their Vice Captain–now Captain–but that had quickly subsided.

One day, just one time, Marco had praised him in front of everyone and using his techniques as an example. Ace had been over the moon when hearing that all from the upperclassman and tried to hide it with his usual scowl. Feelings just grew over time, growing by every subtle remark made towards him and Marco seemed to understand his scowling was a natural reaction. Even Marco's friends started taking a liking to him and would occasionally bother him or help him with something.

"How's yours coming?" The words have Ace focusing a little more to notice it was about time to add powdered moonstone and starts to prepare his area.

"It's going all right, I think…" Ace mentions as he wasn't good with potions. Well, he was good with potions ending up _on_ him, but not to make them. Marco is gazing to him with a look asking if he needed to come around and help. "It's doing what it says…" The reassurance leaves Ace as he knows none of the effects actually happen until after he adds the pearl dust, which comes after the whole stirring when he puts in the powdered moonstone.

"I'm sure you are doing great, Ace. You doubt yourself too much, yoi." Marco mentions as the younger student flushes lightly, bringing up his scowl to make it seem like it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up…" The mutter leaves Ace as he straightens in his seat to begin adding the powdered moonstone, wooden spoon in the other hand as he begins to sprinkle it in while stirring.

Ace focuses as he gets the right amount pinched in and continues the stir being counter clockwise. Counting in his head, he glances to Marco for a moment as he is adding the last ingredient into his, getting a head start since Ace had messed up on the first part. If anything, Ace wished he had the courage to tell the other how much he liked him, on how much he admired him, how much he wish he could hug onto him and receive the affection in return. This small sigh leaves him as he flickered back to the mix, noticing it changing to a red and that has him confused since he was done with the stirring. Looking to the book, he notices how it clearly states it should be purple, the pearl dust would turn it to pink after added.

" _Noooo_ …" The low whine leaves Ace as he shifts to stand and moves to notice he did the pearl dust first instead. A groan leaves him as he smacks hands to his face and tries to calm himself.

"What happened?" The question has Ace stiffen and carefully move a hand to have an eye peer out between fingers.

"M'es'd 'p…" The mumble is incoherent, but Marco sighs with a chuckle as he already knows by his actions alone.

"Let me see…" The upper class man is rising form his spot, knowing his potion was finished now and moves over to the clearly embarrassed Ace.

"I'm going to have to start from scratch… again…" The last part of it strained in his throat as he hated how much he was showing how useless he was in studies. Plus, they _both_ had to make a potion and couldn't lie as it would be nearly impossible to the teacher as they could use the bracelet of truth–which you merely have to touch it for it to work.

"Red? I've never seen it turn that before… and that says a lot since this isn't Thatch's expertise, yoi." Marco mentions, surprising the other a little and stares up with a curious expression. "Thatch can _cook food,_ not brew potions. Izo is more the expert in that." He explains and has Ace nod while he moves the moonstone powder.

"I thought I was putting in moonstone powder…" The mentioning has Marco merely smiling while coming around to the book to look at it and see if there was a way to salvage it.

"Well, we can always hold onto what you have, from what I can tell it's a truth potion though it's effect is done with touch alone. Sort of like the bracelet Ms. Nico uses, yoi." Marco comments while sifting through the pages and reading along the truth potions. "I haven't even made it this way before since it's considered an advanced spell. That's incredible, Ace." The praise has Ace flushing and shifting a bit in a shy manner, moving to push the powdered moonstone aside for his next attempt.

"I don't know… Can it really be something like that when I clearly messed up on a novice potion…?" Ace asks softly while moving to gather the ingredients needed again and a hand grabs to his arm to bring him back over.

"Ace," Marco starts up in a sincere tone. "Don't doubt yourself so much." Marco looks at the other and Ace tries to pull away in embarrassment. The grip is tighter than first perceived, so when he tries again and notices he is let go, his knuckles ram into his small cauldron.

"Ah!" Ace cries out while catching the side quickly, the potion tipping over the edge a little and going down his burning fingers. Marco is there with a mitt to get the other side back in place while Ace pulls his hand back to his chest as he cringes at the burning he feels searing along digits.

"You should have let it tip!" Marco claims while taking the hand to look at the damage, not really thinking of the liquid as he notices skin red and slightly whelping already. "By the Divine, you need to stop making me worry, yoi…" He mentions with a frown at the damage and notices the other staring to him, trying to hide the pain flourishing through him. "At least it wasn't the love potion.." The relief shows and Marco is moving to find something maybe he can whip up to help with burns.

"No potion in the world could match up to the love I already feel for you." That has Ace freezing up, not believing what just left his lips and blue eyes find him in surprise. "I-I mean! I didn't want to say that out loud! It slipped! I mean–!" Ace is flaring red in embarrassment as he can't stop the babbles, can't find himself to lie.

"I'm glad it did…" The words have Ace stop and give a shocked look, seeing Marco flushing next while pursing lips and quickly looking to their hands. "The… the truth potion…" He whispers next and starts to feel his chest swell while meeting dark eyes, "you really meant it…"

Denial wants to leave Ace, but he can only nod with a clenched jaw and tries to ignore the throbbing from his hand. A smile lingers on Marco as he carefully goes back to the potion book and flips it to the salves portion to find what he is looking for. Noticing most things provided, he shifts Ace to sit on the stool.

"Let's get your hand healed first, this won't take me long to make the salve." Marco remarks while bringing his free hand up to brush through dark strands and sees the flush brighten on those freckled cheeks. "Then we can finish that potion up so I can take you out to get food and maybe wonder by the lake, yoi? Whitebeard has another creature lingering, surely." The mentioning has Ace's eyes widen and he looks uncertain about this all, but can't help the smile pulling along his lips.

"I'd love that."


	41. MS Easy to rile up

**Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** "Wow you're easy to rile up," and "you make such adorable sounds"

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Wow, you're easy to rile up." The teasing lingers with a slight purr as toes press to a stiff cock trapped in blue pants, even through the sock he can already feel a small wet spot.

"Sabo… I'm _trying_ to finish this report, yoi." The words are heavy with arousal, Marco barely grasping to common sense to finish the report for the commander meeting in half an hour.

"I'm not stopping you." A wicked grin shows, green eyes flaring to blue that are gleaming in lust as they flicker to meet the gaze. "Finish your report soon enough and we can maybe indulge? If not, then, well… you will have a problem," toes wiggle along the head and earns a hitch of breath, "when presenting the report." Sabo watches as he sees the jaw clenching and nostrils flare as breaths are trying to stay steady, but failing as he keeps moving his foot.

"I'm warning you…"

"Or what? Lecture me? Maybe spank me?" Sabo continues in anticipation, wiggling in tease, and when he opens his mouth to taunt more, a hand firmly cups his own arousal. A shaky gasp fills him while pressing his foot down, earning a groan.

"No, those things would do no good, yoi. You would be too distracting for a lecture and you enjoy spanking _far_ too much." The comment is made as a smirk shows on Marco and he pushes away to stand, hand still gripping. "No, I'm going to let you get me off with that pretty mouth of yours." The hand moves to grip at a chin, Sabo trembling visibly with excitement as fingers are moving to stroke him, having him moan in delight. "Then after that, I will bound you to the bed and go to the meeting."

"What?" Sabo asks in confusion and gets a tight grip to his chin before pulled dangerously close to the edge by a thigh, chin sharply up.

" _When_ I get done, then I will please you." Marco is smirking, eyes sultry as he notices pupils dilate while showing curiosity on something new. "Don't worry, no one will come in to bother you." The hand moves from his leg, while the other hand begins pulling by the chin to get the other off his desk. Marco leads Sabo as he sits to the bed and easily gets Sabo to follow to knees with moans. The hand from the chin moves to long golden locks, gripping them and moving Sabo's face into a needy arousal and gets a deep moan of being so close to the thing he has been enticing for the past ten minutes. "You make such adorable sounds, yoi." Marco comments, gaining another moan and directing the face so green eyes dance up at him. "I want to hear more of them as you take me into your mouth." Sabo wastes no time to grip to thighs, already giving a look of mischief and showing he was in no way done teasing the other.

"I'll give you more than that."


	42. MAS Powerbottom Ace

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Powerbottom Ace

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Sabo, you're going to fuck me over Marco." The statement is made clear in demand, high on authority, and the other two had been startled at the claim while sitting in the living room. Both turn to view at their dark-haired lover, only in a pair of dark grey bikini briefs and who could forget the small bulge already there? They look upon that freckled face to already know what was going down this evening.

When Ace gets in his moods…

Oh boy, Marco and Sabo get excited from the gleam in those dark eyes alone.

"Did I stutter?" Ace snaps out as no protest had came out, knowing they were still fine with him taking reigns for his lust that peeks up with demands so badly on rare occasions.

The two stumble up from the couch, Sabo grinning and Marco giving a look of desire, but lightly pouting he wasn't the one doing anything. Ace moves back to the bedroom with the other two trailing easily and told to strip down, but to each other. Legs are spread open as Ace relaxes on the bed, hands back behind him, as he tilts his head and watches the two undress. It's to not only rile himself up, but the other two as well as he makes sure to keep his body open and inviting.

"Lay back, Marco." The order comes out easily as Ace gets to his knees to watch as Marco lays down in all his naked glory with an anticipated smirk playing out on lips. A tongue peeks out, Ace wetting his lips as he turns to Sabo and gives a shake of his hips, a silent demand to strip him the rest of the way. Sabo is grinning while moving over pull on the underwear and feathers kisses to a freckled shoulder. Hands skim the briefs down and legs move to have it go under each knee before finding the ground. "Get on the bed after I am over Marco." The demand has Sabo only nod as he can feel his blood boil in excitement of getting the harsh demands that have that curl of a growl in them.

A soft groan leaves Marco as he watches Ace top over him, straddling his hips and moving hands onto the bed to lean forward, exposing his butt to the other. The sound of a breath hitching has Ace grinning and loves that Sabo follows up onto the bed and rests behind him with the bottle of lube pressing to a thigh to notify Ace he had it. One of Ace's hands move to hold out behind him with palm up.

"Lube my fingers." The demand is followed easily before the fingers move to begin stretching himself, hearing the small moans from Sabo at the sight. Marco wishes he could see, but the sight of Ace's face twitching in pleasure has him rocking hips to find some friction, his erection bumping up against the others just barely. "Don't move, Marco." A smirk plays out on that freckled face and causes a close whimper as Marco wants him, but follows the command. "Good, or you won't get to have me after Sabo." Blue eyes spark in interest and swallows thickly with fingers gripping to the bed on the other sides of Ace's legs.

"A-Ace…" The strained whisper leaves Sabo as he always enjoys when his lover stretches himself so beautifully for his cock and tries to wait for permission, knowing the other very well.

"Lube yourself, Sabo. I'm almost ready for you to fuck me." The words lash out dangerously with that growl and the bottle is heard with the sound of the lube lathering a cock. Fingers remove from the entrance to settle to the bed, not even caring if it makes the quilt messy, and shifts hips. "I expect you to _not_ be easy on me."

"Are you sure?" The words are laced in a high, but also wanting to be sure that is was okay. Sabo is excited that Ace is being demanding to the point he wants him to be aggressive, but he knew he could be too much if not careful.

" _Fire_." The word is all Sabo needs before shifting and easily beginning to shove himself into the tight space. A cry from the sudden thrust is heard and then Marco is grunting in pain. Fingers are entangled in his blond hair and he is arched with gritted teeth, but moaning as the pace Sabo starts is pressing Ace down to have their cocks clash. "F-Fuck! Sabo!" Ace cries out with trembles, but in no way let's that word to stop flow out and Sabo digs fingers into flesh as he is harshly fucking his lover. "M-Marco, thighs!" The demand can hardly sputter out at the cruel pace Sabo is doing, but Marco understands immediately. Nails dig into the outer part of thighs and with every tug on his hair, he scrapes them with tight grasps.

When Ace gets in this mood, he ends up with so many bruises, but beaming so happily in the afterglow.


	43. SA Whining mess

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Sabo a whining mess

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Red, slicked skin shimmers as dark eyes drink up the trembles and quakes of his lover's body and enjoys green eyes squinting with tears collected at the corners. The calves are pulled against thighs with rope, hands gripping into fists as wrists are connected to the outside of thighs and he is resting against pillows to be more supported up with legs moving to butterfly out to be more on display. Hips are trying to buck, wanting his attention to the problem throbbing and leaking, practically soaking the ribbon around his cock and balls.

If anything, Ace wanted to take him now.

"You think you are slick enough for me, baby?" The words purr out from Ace as he rests to the foot of the bed, happy they didn't have a foot board. A small whimper comes out, red swollen lips shifting in trembles as green eyes flicker in lust.

"A-Ace…" It's a deep whine as the mentioned male begins to crawl along the sheets again, but this time he discarded the last of his clothing. The display before his dark eyes does not hide the excitement his lover shows.

"You know how pretty you look all bound up, Sabo?" The question comes out, trailing fingers along the exposed skin of shins. Ace rests on knees to proudly show off his body, letting those green eyes drink in the sight.

A small whimper leaves Sabo, wanting him even more than anything as fingers are torturing him, trailing along thighs down close to his member. Dark eyes watch his lover melt as he moans once a palm finds against his cock, unleashing a few tears and Ace shifts with hand lingering on the erection. He moves closer to lay kisses to a heated cheek and slowly trails to an ear.

"Still okay?" It's a soft whisper, hearing a small shaky breath as Sabo tries to gather himself a bit.

"Fire." That is all Ace needs to hear as he begins palming the cock more and nipping to the neck as the head shifts with shaky moans. " _Nnnhhaa_!" The moan heightens as Ace smirks and moves to nip at a pectoral and slides fingers down as his other hand supports him by pressing into the mattress. "A-Ace, I-I need– _oohhh, aah_!" Fingers are pressing against the tight hole that is still slick with lube from just earlier toying with the area.

"What do you need, baby?" Ace pulls back with a grin down at the other, eyes showing to be fully dilated in full desire and saliva had begun trailing down again as lips quiver.

"You, _mmnnhh_ , y-you in me now!" The tone is showing a strain of being ready to cry again at the over-stimulation. Ace gives while starting to slick his cock and shifts to press three fingers swiftly in to make sure his lover was still stretched, not wanting to hurt him. Sabo throws back his head with a cry of pleasure, babbles of needing Ace in him stringing out in desperation, wanting to feel the other in him so bad. It drives Ace crazy, a shaky groan of his own as he removes fingers to soon shift and drag the other to be on his back more, getting a startled noise before it's choked. "Y-Yes, _a-aah_! M-More~!" Sabo cries out as hands grip and pull at the rope holding him secured as he can feel as Ace nestles deeply with hands gripping at the ropes.

"So tight, baby." It's a praise rolling from Ace, earning shaky moans and Sabo lets fresh tears shed as a sharp snap of a thrust is there and has him cry out. "Let me take care of you."


	44. MA Until you can't walk

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk"

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There was a fine line on the way Ace liked it and when he had been changing from soaked clothes to that of another pair, he had been pleasantly welcomed with hands on his hips. A cool body pressed firmly against his, a soft cooing in his ear as lips ran along the back of his neck. The soft groan leaves Ace as beads of his necklace were moved up so teeth could nip and trailing hands go along his exposed skin of his pelvic area, but not touching anything intimate yet.

"Marco~!" A whine leaves Ace as he was supposed to change and get back on deck to help. Haruta's prank merely had him laughing with slight frustration, being a little of a sour sport when the pranks were placed on him, but always cooled off easily as it really was funny.

This startled noise leaves Ace as his hands catch onto the bed, being bent over it with a hitch of his breath. A rocking of hips showed how _happy_ Marco was to see him and had him groaning as he started to boil with need. As Ace was on his way to voice a complaint, a hand grips to his cock and causes a strangled moan to try and leave him.

"I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk." The words fall from lips, hissing into Ace's burning ear as the second commander's whole body flushes and lips part with a breathy moan.

"O-Oh by the Maiden, is that a promise? That _better_ be a fucking promise…!" Ace mentions as he enjoyed when Marco would suddenly get hyped up to the point he _couldn't_ wait any longer to have him. The feel of hips shifting away have him groan in disappointment before they return with a _very_ hard cock rubbing between his butt cheeks and gaining a moan from him instead. Fingers tangle in his dark hair to shift him more, getting searing kisses along his cheek and jawline.

"Work can wait, yoi."


	45. MT Fortune Teller

**Pairing:** MarcoThatch

 **Prompt:** have their futures told by a fortune-teller

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had been skeptical, but Thatch insisted when reaching the island that was celebrating Hallow Eve that they would seek a fortune teller. It was something Thatch was in to and would have taken Izo, but they were usually just as skeptical and could diminish the teller if the person wasn't careful on what they tell of Izo. So, Marco reluctantly agreed with the chef and made sure things were done before they had ventured off. Pops had been no help, waving them off with his rumbles and to have fun with their evening.

When finding the hut of the witch of the island, people staring on _why_ they would be crazy to do so, but knew by Thatch's enthusiasm that he was a tourist hearing things that would make things fun. People warned of the witch, but they waved it off as Marco knew nothing would faze them or waver Thatch's excitement. Knocking on the door, it takes a minute before the door opens with no one present and Thatch is rolling with pure joy at the creepy entrance.

"Definitely promising, yoi." Marco comments offhandedly and gets a nod from Thatch as he is already slowly gazing in the dimly lit home.

"Can we come in?" Thatch asks, surprisingly keeping some mannerism and receives a soft chuckle.

"Of course," the voice is sweet and almost child-like to their ears.

The home is certainly dark as they begin to trail in and see a cauldron brewing something that smells of berries to Marco, but to Thatch it has the scent of the highest spices he has ever whiffed. They move along to notice a table lingering with a stormy looking crystal ball before the door softly closes. Someone comes from beyond a curtain after the room lights with candles to give a soft glow, surprising them slightly.

"You are here for your fortune?" The giggle sounds as a young woman, short in stature, has long robes with sleeves hanging from her slender hands and gives a smile along her soft face. Red hair is tangled up in a top bun with some curly strands lingering down along her head as it seems to have fallen free. Green eyes gleam and her face is speckled with freckles that from their view looks like a galaxy along her creamy skin.

"Yes, if you will let us." Marco comments as he knows that Thatch is staring in shock at the appearance of the woman that may seem small, but is old enough from what he can tell.

"Yes, I am always willing for a fortune or two." She comments while waving a hand and two chairs easily slide over on the other side of the table. Thatch is beaming at the display and Marco can only sigh out as he is dragged to sit down.

"What's the price?" Marco quickly asks, stopping his friend from saying anything stupid that could actually get them cursed if this woman really is a witch, especially since you never know with the New World and what lies within it.

"Ah? Smart, young boia." She claims while moving to her chair as it pulls out for her and she sits comfortably. "For this, I request something of value to you." The witch comments as she views the two and Thatch is giving a hum while patting himself down.

"I will not be participating, yoi." Marco claims as he instinctively grips to his thigh as the band around each of his legs held a decor that was hand crafted for him when he was a young child from his island.

"Come on, Marco! You're no fun!" Thatch whines as he is pulling off his necklace that he keeps hidden away, something gifted by his sister as he only got along with her from his family.

"You don't get the item back, that's the point of payment." Marco snaps, not even wanting to think of losing one of the bands on his legs. The comment has Thatch pause with a gaze to the necklace in hand, amber eyes flickering before carefully placing it to the table.

"We won't get another chance like this."

"And I will never be able to have Miss Kikiyo make me another band." The remark comes back and there is a frown showing, Thatch gazing with a thoughtful look and also pleading. It didn't look like he would press on, but Marco would be lying if he wasn't curious on where this 'witch' would lead everything. A sigh comes out as he shifts his leg to take one of the bands off and holds it up firmly with a look to the woman. "If you in any way jib us, I _will_ take this back, yoi."

"Of course, I understand." The witch agrees with a smile that never leaves her, making it a little unsettling.

"You don't really have to, Marco. I was just messing." Thatch comments quietly and watches as the other places the band down next to the necklace.

"It's fine. I'm also curious." The statement has blue eyes lingering to the other, knowing deep down he wouldn't let Thatch venture into something alone even if it is just a fake thing.

"Perfect!" The woman cheers while the items sink into the table and disappear like they were never present. "Payment accepted." She says while moving to place fingers to the crystal ball that shows that stormy like smoke lingering within and lets the tips of her fingers glide along it. "Thatch and Marco," she begins and Marco isn't too surprised as they are known pirates along with his name already mentioned a couple times, but Thatch is scooting forward with a light bounce as he grins. "The sea is your home, I see. Sailing upon the vast waves, one close to death by any wrong move and the other being their as an anchor." She continues while the smoke changes to a blue that reminds Marco of his flames. "The chain to the anchor is short, though, deeply settled not too far and avoiding the inevitable. While the resting place for the anchor keeping a tight hold, but too afraid to pull the other in." She continues as images dance along in the crystal ball now and Marco is starting to lean a little closer. "I see happiness, passion, and emotions so deeply rooted that its best to go along the frivolous event to occur." Images are blurred, but the commanders can make out their appearances easily and a flicker of a few scenes are questionable. "But," the smoke of blue comes back and bursts with bright reds, oranges, and yellows with a lingering dark around the edges. "Things will start to change, the care for fire becomes important to you both and being nothing compared to the events after the fire has appeared. Soon, a darkness will cascade upon the anchor and the result is that of something desired and what they strive for. Something so innocent and small becomes a catalyst to have the anchor snap away and fire to diminish along with the crackling of air to combine with darkness." The black smoke suffocates the fire and a cracking of the image shows, almost like the crystal ball was cracking itself. It all swirls before lingering with the stormy smoke again and draws on a quiet atmosphere.

Thatch swallows thickly in the silence, the last part a bit intimidating and he looks upon the woman who is smiling sweetly again. "That was…" He starts as he tries to find the word he feels and hears a throat clear next to him.

"Startling," Marco fills in with his own word and seems a bit festered, possibly his phoenix reacting to eerie feeling in him.

"This is what I am told, but of course it can be changed if you watch for the signs." She comments while moving hands out and their chairs pull them away. "Do you wish for more details? Though, it will cost you extra."

"No," Marco firmly states while rising and the other follows a little dazed on everything that happened.

"Then you were satisfied?" The witch questions in a bit of mischief of the mentioning earlier of taking the payment back if not so and receives a look from blue eyes that narrow.

"The most satisfied as I can be, yoi. Seeing your future is never a beautiful thing that lasts." Marco states and gets a giggle.

"Not last in the beauty, yes. Though, all things about life is beautiful in their own way." She tells him as she watches in humor at the way a hand grips to the dazed commander in a possessive way.

"Come on, Thatch. You had your fun." Marco starts leading them out with a slight nod in the woman's direction. "Good day."

"To you both as well." She giggles as they leave the hut and find the night upon them, though they clearly remember going in when the sun was still up high.

"Weird," Thatch mentions while gazing around and doesn't mind the hand gripping to him, used to Marco's protectiveness. "I wonder what this fire and darkness was?" He inquires while they walk along to the docks and gets a grunt in return, having his amber eyes flicker up to see a perplexed look. "At least passion is in our future, with who is the question." The free arm moves to point out and a grin flourishing, making Marco snort with a sigh. "Or maybe the question is _when_." Thatch gazes up to notice a blue eye linger in his direction and a cooing comes out while Marco ignores the knowing gaze, avoiding the emotions stirring.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get back before anyone worries." Marco mentions and gets an agreement before Thatch makes a noise and blue eyes notice him glancing back. They both stop to gaze back to the hut, only that it was now gone from sight and only an open area to the forest remains. "Why do I feel like we sold our soul, yoi?"

"I thought you already did that with the turkey bird?"

" _Funny_ ," Marco only snaps and gets a bellow of laughter as a hand moves to grip a forearm in return. They both have each other's arm and Thatch begins leading the way back to the Moby Dick.

"Come on, pineapple! I could make some berry smoothies~!"


	46. MA Scary movie

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** watch a scary movie late at night with the lights off

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Nails bite into a freckled arm a little, getting a grip to a thigh in return, and a heavy swallow could be heard as blue eyes focus sternly to the television screen, the sole focus. His heart is fluttering as the dark haired woman on the television was wading through waist deep water with a makeshift torch flaming over the murky water as the tunnel is dark. Heavy breathes are leaving her, Marco feeling as if his were doing the same and trying to find solace in his boyfriend next to him without being too obvious. Being their first time watching a scary movie since getting together a couple months ago, he didn't want to seem chicken in front of Ace, so he tried to keep himself calm.

The water is getting deeper and the woman soon finds an area that she can climb out of. Using her torch, she peers into the room with it waving back and forth with sharp breaths coming out loudly. Marco stares with focused eyes to find anything she couldn't see as the woman begins to climb out and scrambles for her torch to wave it around frantically before getting up. Her free hand moves to instinctively grip her waist to try and fight a chill, it seems, and works through to a doorway. In a hall, she notices the flickering lights down one direction and a door at the end that shows streetlights. A small breathy like sob leaves her in relief before their is a creak and she jerks as a giant club swings and she ducks with a scream. Marco finds himself screaming with her and startles Ace, who in turn screeches as well. They look to each other after calming and hear only as the woman is scrambling to get away down the hall.

"S-Sorry," Marco mutters out in slight embarrassment and Ace blinks a little as he seems to take notice of his frightened state. A beaming grin shows and Ace moves to grip around Marco's shoulders and pull him in closer to have his head to a shoulder, but can still see the screen.

"I've got you," Ace chirps happily and seems to go back to the television. Marco feels relief as he takes this a chance to wrap arms around his boyfriend's waist and snuggle closer and gets eyes to the screen, just in time to see the woman tumble out the door.

The hands gripping to Marco made him realize it wasn't too bad watching a horror with Ace.


	47. MA Explore a cemetery

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Explore a cemetery at night.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace always loved the creepy stuff, being able to delve into something dangerous and spooky was his thing. So, it was natural that Halloween is his favorite holiday of the year and he always goes all out for the entire month. Visiting pumpkin patches for the best one he can find (or five if he gets his way with Dadan or saving up once older) and making the greatest Jack-O-Lanterns that Sabo helps with as they live in the same apartment down the street from Dadan. The brothers got into the spirit of the holiday (Luffy favoring Christmas), but Ace more so than Sabo.

So, when Ace had started dating Marco a couple months before October, the other was experiencing the craze for the first time, Ace being up front and blunt like usual. It started with horror movies, Ace finding out that Marco gets into them that they scare him, but that didn't drive Ace away. In a way, it had Ace feel fantastic to grip onto his new boyfriend to show protection and having the bonus of moving closer to the other in guise of this protection. As October continued, Ace went to all the Haunted Houses and knew all the actors involved with it as a few were friends with Luffy and another couple of the people with Sabo and then of course some he just gained as friends along the way.

Since he knew those places might be too much of a jump scare for Marco, though the man still denied being scared easily, Ace decided to do an outing down the road. In Ace's mind, what perfect way to spend a Thursday night then going through a cemetery at night? No jump scares, just the eerie feeling and to make sure to step around the graves to not disrespect the dead.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" That was the only thing Ace had to say to bring Marco along to start exploring, sneaking through the iron wrought fence where a piece had fallen off and allowed his body to slip through as it was about his height.

"You know this is trespassing, right?" Marco had asked, following behind regardless of his words and getting a snicker.

"Old Man Rayleigh doesn't mind, he knows we are careful." Ace waves out and Marco wasn't sure if he should be bothered that the grave keeper seems to be on friendly terms with his boyfriend.

"Fine, yoi. So, what exactly are we doing?" Blue eyes flicker around as Ace grins and quickly grips to a hand to start dragging Marco along.

"Basically walking around and enjoying the night in a graveyard~!" Ace makes a noise to mimic a ghost and wiggles his fingers from his freehand towards his boyfriend, getting a snort in return.

They adventure around, Ace really knowing all the nooks and crannies of the place and Marco had to admit he was impressed by the other's balance and agility. There were half walls that Ace ran along with laughing and hopping around for fun. When the sound of a violin begins to play, they both freeze and Marco is the most tense while glancing around nervously.

"Oh, I wonder if that's Brook playing for Laboon again…" Ace inquires out loud and hops from his perch to the gravel path, easily trailing away in sways. It takes him a moment before stopping to glance back and notice an unsure look from Marco. A laugh trails from him as he turns with hands behind his back and grinning. "Come on! Brook likes coming out late since no one is usually here!" Ace merely states out while shifting backwards and Marco reluctantly follows after with arms crossed, seeming ignorant to the fact he appeared scared.

Making their way, it turns a little more foggy and Ace knows it's because a small pond rests around there and the graveyard is dipping slightly down to cause it more, but its a gradual dip so it's hardly noticeable. Seeing the tall man with dark hair up in an afro, Ace grins as he is faced away and carefully moves to a half wall to sit on it. Dark eyes glance to notice Marco slowly coming up beside him with his usual stoic face, but eyes gleam in uncertainty.

"Come here," Ace mentions with a hand out in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb the song playing. Marco looks to him before shifting closer and then a little startled as he is pulled into a side and feels the arm tight and warm along his back to grip his hip. Ace's head easily rests to a shoulder as he kicks legs a little while noticing the body in his grip relax more. There is a hand moving to grip to Ace's shirt and has the man grin while enjoying as Marco presses against him firmly and seeming to enjoy the music now.

Marco probably didn't know you could have a romantic evening in a cemetery, but Ace knew how to pull that off flawlessly.


	48. MAS Dropped

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Have Ace go into a sudden subdrop and freak one out and Marco knows what it is? Just small comfort and reassurance for both, Ace who's dropped and the other who's freaking out from Marco?' For _**himmelblu**_. _(It's done so quickly because I was really interested on what a subdrop was and wanted to do the caring stuff, which I love requests it just sometimes takes me a little longer on some occasions)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo may have been the newer one of the relationship, but he was getting things down great. Though, he sure as hell was confused at what to do with this situation. On the couch, Ace was curled up and laying along his side while mentioning he _didn't_ want to talk right now. It was like he was upset with something Sabo did and the man didn't know what he had done. Sure, last night things got intense in their activities, but everything was okay as they checked with Ace during the activity and afterwards. They slept shortly after cleaning and cooling down. Marco was exceptional with aftercare and Sabo was still learning all the quirks for his new lovers, being with them for a good four months, but still had a lot to learn.

With this situation, he knew he needed to call Marco.

" _Everything alright? Please tell me Ace didn't set fire to anything, yoi."_ Marco mentions over the phone, having a previous call like that before and Sabo would have even laughed if he wasn't so worried.

"No, but… Ace, he's… _not_ okay?" Sabo questions as he is in the kitchen and glancing towards the living room, seeing his lover laying along the cushions with legs sliding against each other a few times before stopping.

"… _not okay? Is he upset with you? Is he not eating? Does it seem like he is depressed?"_ The questions are specific, and Sabo is slightly confused, but can't deny them.

"Yeah, he was fine when we got up this morning and through breakfast. Then when I asked him about going out for lunch after doing some things on the computer for work, he told me to go away and not talk with him. I haven't done anything as far as I am aware of…" Sabo feels guilty and a little heart wrenched at what is going on before hearing a small hum.

" _I knew he didn't have enough aftercare last night, yoi. I should have stayed home in case he dropped."_ The comment makes Sabo give a questioning noise and gets a throat cleared while hearing things being moved around. _"It's also known as a subdrop, more commonly. It_ _ **can**_ _happen with people who top, but rarely so. It just means all the happy chemicals was used up and not helped with replenishing properly or with artificial ones at least, yoi. It's no one's fault, but I should have kept Ace awake longer to get more of the aftercare in."_ There are noises as if he is packing up for the day, Sabo knowing the sound, and he swallows.

"What can I do?" Sabo asks, wanting to help Ace get back to a more safer area with his emotions.

" _There is a container in the hall closet, labelled 'Ace' and will have everything you need. I will see if Pops will let me get out of here and be there to help while getting some drinks and chocolate for him. Do you want anything, love?"_ Marco doesn't sound hurried, but he is moving a little quicker than usual and Sabo makes a noise as he is in the hall of their apartment.

"No, I'm just worried about Ace."

" _You are just as important, yoi. Experiencing a drop is a little stressing and though I think you are okay from our activities last night, it's good to make sure you won't as well. It can happen anywhere up to forty-eight hours after…"_ Marco is obviously knowledgeable about the subject and Sabo purses lips while stopping in front of the closet with fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Maybe… maybe some cookies?"

" _The soft kind? Red package, right?"_ The questions bring a smile to Sabo at him knowing and gives a confirmed noise. _"Good, I will be home soon. Pops already gave me a nod of approval."_

"Okay, don't rush, be safe." Sabo says and is opening the closet door to start pulling out the tub.

" _Don't be alarmed if Ace still says he's upset with you, he's not. Part of his mind is thinking that whatever reason to be upset is logical. Just reassure him and hold him with pampering, yoi."_ Marco comments as he is heard at the elevator since it sounds out with a noise.

"Okay, I will get you some coffee going and see you soon." A small chuckle is heard in response to Sabo's statement.

" _Thank you. I will see you both soon. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Bye." Sabo hangs up and starts getting the things out provided.

Taking the heavy blanket and the small bag, he slides the tub back in and closes the door. Trailing into the living room, the small bag is to the coffee table and the blanket is dragged to pull the blanket over the other. Ace shifts a little and pulling on the blanket while seeming to curl more. Sabo would let him take in the blanket first and quickly moves to get the coffee going. It takes around ten to fifteen minutes for Marco to get home, twenty at the most if traffic is bad.

Once the coffee maker was going, he gets them both a glass of water and goes back into the living room. Setting the glasses to an end table, he moves Ace around carefully with small whispers. Ace gives a noise of complaint, but doesn't resist as Sabo sits down and begins pulling him closer to be in his lap. Sitting sideways with head resting to the crook of his neck and Sabo takes the blanket to wrap around him securely before having his hand pet through dark hair.

"I love you, my fire. I'm here and Marco will be home soon." Sabo reassures as he hopes he's enough to help Ace, looking to that bag on the table with a small curse in his head as he completely forgot about it, but didn't move in hopes he could help this way until Marco is back. Being the newer party and never going through something like this, he just wants to be enough for Ace. More reassurances spill from Sabo, holding and petting Ace like a lifeline. Time passes, Sabo thinking the other should be home soon and he feels like he hasn't made any progress, but then he feels the shift of the other's head.

"I thought you were mad at me…" Ace finally whispers while gripping a hand to a shirt, Sabo feeling some relief on the other talking.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Ace. I thought you were at me, I was worried on what I did. I'm sorry." Sabo comments while keeping his head to the other and give peppered kisses when he can. "Here, have some water, my fire. You should stay hydrated." Sabo starts up and gets a slow nod in return and is happy to make more progress.

Getting a glass, he helps get the cup to the other's mouth and soothes in to drinking. At that moment, the door opens, and Ace is in the process of another sip as Marco comes around the corner. A smile is on him at the sight and Sabo pulls the glass away to let Ace swallow before he mentions of being done with it.

"I bring goodies, yoi." Marco says, getting green eyes to find him after the glass was set to the side. Sabo looks relieved more as he walks in. A hand pets through dark strands, "how are you feeling, my fire?"

"Mh… better with Sab holding me." The comment has Sabo smile before lips purse as he thought he wasn't doing too good. Ace proves more by snuggling back close to his lover and keeping a hand tight in his shirt. "M'tired…"

"You need to have a bit to eat and more to drink before that, love." Marco comments while getting more into the grocery bag and starting to get a bag of Hershey kisses and then a package of cookies. "Let me get some coffee, could you give him a few kisses?" The question is directed to Sabo, who takes the bag before feathering some to a forehead.

"Like this? Some of these kisses?" A small giggle leaves Ace and gives a short whine as he drives his face to a neck stubbornly. Marco is smiling as Sabo mentions of getting the chocolate for the other and goes to the kitchen.

Turning back again, Marco is relieved that Sabo had been home for when Ace dropped and was able to take quicker action. Part of Marco hates thinking back to when it first happened, but it had been a learning lesson and the scare of his life. Ace _needed_ aftercare with how his childhood had been, making his drop more extreme if not careful. Having Sabo with them has made it double the care and double the love, Marco can't imagine how they would be without him with them.


	49. MA Forget the bed

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "forget the bed... let's do it here."

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace, this isn't a good idea…" Marco harshly whispers as a body pins him to the wall of the hallway of the apartment complex. "The bed," a small groan leaves lips as Ace begins nibbling at his neck with little suckles that drive him crazy. "Is just… hah, a couple doors, yoi!" The voice is strained as a palm begins rubbing to his pants and making him close his eyes in bliss of the feeling.

"Forget the bed," Ace growls lowly with his groin grinding into a leg and hands are grasping to his hips. Blue eyes find dark ones, pupils dilated as Marco is set over the edge from so much teasing that has been going on the past hour. Hands move to begin dragging Ace, him complaining about moving and wanting to be adventurous with this. His words are ignored as they get to the apartment and he pouts as he expects to be dragged to the other's bedroom. Instead, Ace is shoved into a chair with his lover kneeling before him with a smirk.

"Let's do it here," Marco is watching as the freckled face shifts with a cocky grin and moves hands, though they are grabbed. "No, have them up on the top of the chair and don't move." The order has Ace anticipate for more as hands go up into place before frowning when Marco leaves the room. A small groan leaves him in frustration, hoping they can get to the good part before Izo and Thatch get back, the latter being roommates of his boyfriend and the former is usually with the other as they are dating.

"Marco~!" Ace whines and soon the other is back with a raised brow and holding something in hand. He didn't care what it was though, dark eyes watching in excitement as his lower half is stripped quickly to show his erection standing, ready to be ravished in any means. When Ace notices something going _back_ on him, he complains with wiggles before he notices the tightness around him and what exactly is pulled on. His breath hitches after the small shorts are on and any movement causes friction.

"There, yoi." Marco comments while sitting back to the coffee table with a grin and tilts his head. "Go ahead, please yourself, love." Dark eyes are searching if the other was serious and gives a whine while shifting, only to cause him to jerk with a moan.

"N-No fair…" Ace whines while shifting feet to adjust himself to be sitting a little more with fingers gripping the cushion behind him. Seeing the gleam in those blue eyes, he shivers while shifting legs out to begin rocking in the tight shorts. It has him whimpering at the fiction and gripping to the chair more as he begins picking up on his rocking. The way the shorts keep him secured in place only draws perfect friction as he grinds hips, drawing out raspy breaths.

"There you go, love. You are doing so good all by yourself." Ace whimpers at the compliments and shifts to have the balls of his feet holding him up as he rocks more with shaky moans. "You are making a mess of those shorts, my fire. It makes you look good enough to eat, yoi." The low rumble of the tone has Ace tense muscles as his stomach boils with delightful warmth and he tilts his head with strained moans.

" _Mh_ , but wanna cum from… you, _hah_." Ace comments while curling to get the motion so perfect and notices his lover grinning while noticeably showing his own excitement.

"You are, Ace." The words drip like honey and Ace is groaning while picking up on his thrusting against the fabric.

"M-Marco, _aah-haa_ ~!" The moans leave parted lips that can't find any reason to close as he arches to get his head dipped more back. "F-Feels good, _mmhhaa_ ~!"

"There you go, love. Make a mess of those, yoi. You look so good and I can't wait to have you." A whimper follows as Ace is getting close to being on edge with tight grips of the chair and legs spread to show the wet stain from just his precum alone. "There you go, so good. You look so beautiful like that, in pure bliss from feeling so much pleasure and it's all in your hard work… Look at those muscled thighs, they are going to look so pretty when I start trailing them in bites." Moans are picking up as the tan body shakes, shirt showing sweat collecting near the sternum and pits as Ace is enjoying every word leaving Marco's lips. "I'll make sure to spread you good and wide, too, yoi. Make sure that pretty ass of yours can take my cock, wanting every bit of it like it was a lifeline." The words trail as the head shifts to be tilted to the side showing hazy dark eyes being full of lust and pleasure. "Just cum in those, my fire. I can't wait to have you all as mine."

Feet skid along the floor as the chair makes a creak noise as Ace shifts with tightening muscles and cries out in ecstasy of reaching his orgasm. His body goes lax in the chair while he pants heavily to pick back up on it and Marco grins while shifting forward to lean with hands to the armrests to get lips to a freckled cheek. Kisses are feathered to the cheek with praises of doing so well and causing small mewls from his dazed lover before reaching a red ear.

"Now, let's go to my room so I can give you everything I promised, yoi…"


	50. MAS Overwhelmed

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Where during sex or foreplay or something where Marco and Sabo are being more dominant, they end up going too far, and Ace gets hurt? like maybe they said something really upsetting, or they got too rough

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace gasps at the feel of a hand rubbing along his back and dipping, having him gripping his own hands to shoulders and lips flutter to smirking ones. Another pair of lips trail along his upper back, close to his spine, and fingers from hands are gripping to his butt cheeks firmly in a type of massage. A groan leaves him, looking to green eyes and getting an excited look as hands are on his freckled face.

"Sabo," Ace groans as he enjoys the hands holding him still and getting lips feathering to his. Sabo lays on the bed just before him, Ace standing and bent over between Sabo's legs with steady breaths. It was an experimental night, Marco's turn to try something new and they go from there on how it is. Ace liked doing new things, finding something new to be of interest in the bedroom always got him excited.

"Once more, baby, just to be sure." Sabo asks with a tilt of his head and dark eyes view him with a hazy look.

"Yeah, fire." Ace breathes out before they start on the new play and the sting finding his butt cheek has him jerk in surprise. Soft whimpers leave him, groaning as a hand massages the spot and he shifts hands to the bed to stable himself more.

"Feel good, my fire?" Marco asks and gets a mewl in return, butt shifting to make sure it was back in place. Hands stay on the freckled face to take in the look of the paddle coming to the same butt cheek, getting a small cry from it.

"Look at you, taking it so well." Sabo whispers in praise and gets small moans before a jerk of a cry as the paddle comes down with a hand massaging afterwards.

"M-Marco…" The whisper comes out as Ace is trembling at the stinging in his cheek, not denying it, but not sure what to take of it. Another smack sends him gripping the sheets with a breathy groan and moves to shove his face to a chest, getting chuckles. Ace likes the feel, the spark of pain and the prickles of pleasure that follow with it. Of course, it's a little overwhelming, but he wanted to continue as he adjusts to it.

Marco continues with a few in a row to gain the cries of surprise and soon rubs the spot, getting moans in return. Blue eyes watch his two lovers, Sabo whispering things into an ear and getting shaky moans in return. Hands are moving along hips, Sabo showing pampering and using his sharp tongue with a smirk. Some more swats come to follow before Marco reaches to massage the cheek again, getting more tension than relaxing and moves the paddle away with worry.

"Love, yoi?" Marco asks in a pause as he notices how the other hadn't moved his head or make too loud of noises those past ones. Green eyes flicker to him and getting a point to shift Ace, but as Sabo whispers, no response comes.

"Baby? Come on, baby. You know we have words for these, be honest…" Sabo coaxes with his own worry on why Ace wasn't giving one.

"… c-cold…?" The low whisper comes out in uncertainty and Sabo notices as Marco immediately drops the paddle, letting it clatter to the ground. Hands begin moving Ace, though he lightly complains, trying to bury himself. They get him onto the bed more between them, him turning to bury into Marco's chests, rubbing into it.

"Why didn't you say anything, Ace? We don't want you to hurt." Marco comments as they hold him tightly in a protective hold, noticing immediately that he has grown softer.

"It… It was a _little_ overwhelming… I just thought… it would get better?" Ace mumbles, clearly showing he was upset for ruining the moment by his sudden mood.

"Ace, it does get better, but sometimes you have to start off small. If you liked it, but had too much at once, then we can try again with fewer next time and spread out, yoi." Marco reassures and giving kisses to the top of his head and Sabo makes a noise of agreement.

"Mh, and if you don't like it, we won't do it to you again. We want you to be comfortable, Ace." Sabo speaks softly while rubbing to a hip in comfort and watches as Marco has furrowed brows and nuzzling into dark hair.

"I'm sorry, love. Let's go take a bath and watch a movie, get you some hot cocoa with _lots_ of marshmallows and that blanket you love." Marco mentions and gets a hum of that all sounding good before a noise of guilt.

"But… but what about play time?" Ace asks as he didn't want to ruin the evening as much as he has already, but he is hushed.

"If you don't want to anymore, it's fine, baby." Sabo comments while shifting to feather kisses to a shoulder. "You're more important than our sex drive."

"Yes, we can get over it because you are high priority, yoi." Marco agrees and they finally get Ace shifted to his back, his hands wiping to his eyes to stop the prickling of tears threatening to shed.

"S-Sorry…"

"No, you are fine, love." Marco whispers in a coax and gets kisses from the other on his cheek.

"It's okay, baby. Cuddles sound just as great! You are the warmest after all~!" Sabo mentions with a smile and gets a soft giggle while one of Ace's hands finds his face.

"Thanks, Sabo, Marco." A smile starts showing on Ace as he couldn't have asked for anyone better. "We… we can try this again… spaced?"

"Of course, yoi." Marco mentions as he lifts Ace's other hand so he can kiss to the palm. "However you want…"

"Maybe me too?" Sabo shows a grin before whining as he is flicked in the head.

" _You_ like spankings too much." The tease leaves Marco, getting a pout and huffs of complaint. Ace is lightly laughing at the reaction before both of his lovers are bombarding him with kisses.


	51. MT On your body

**Pairing:** MarcoThatch

 **Prompt:** [sms]—my hands. my hips. my lips. your body. tonight.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The meeting was grueling on as Marco was trying to focus on a representative that was recapping everything for the meeting. All he could think was that he could be home where someone would possibly be waiting with a meal as this meeting was _supposed_ to be over almost half an hour ago. Feeling his phone buzz, he picks it up from the table, not uncommon to see such a thing. Most had other things to attend to, so he gazed to see it was Thatch. Deciding it was best to apologize on the long wait, he opens it and is a little confused.

 **[Thatch]:** My hands

Marco raises a brow and is ready to reply before another comes in.

 **[Thatch]:** My hips

A snort almost makes it through Marco as he puts his phone on silence so he could set it in front of him to watching the messages. He was the last of the table and the person to his side is Vista, so he wouldn't bother glancing.

 **[Thatch]:** My lips

There was a small smile lingering on his lips seeing these messages and wondering what cheesy line Thatch was coming up with now.

 **[Thatch]:** On your body

 **[Thatch]:** Now

Blue eyes stare to the screen in surprise and flickers to see Tashigi pointing to the board for a few more things. Marco looks back to see a picture attachment and he already know this spells trouble for him. Lifting up his phone to angle it just right, he opens the attachment of the picture. When it loads, he nearly chokes, but contains himself while closing the phone to set it down with a hand moving to rub at his face.

Damn it… Marco was in trouble tonight.

It doesn't take much for him to get the meeting wrapped up, asking simple questions that sped it along. He wasn't the only one wanting that, most seeming grateful that he ended the meeting within five minutes. The only motive he had was to get home to that very temptation that was promising food play, which Marco hardly allowed but the last text from Thatch had done it.

 **[Thatch]:** Don't worry, babe. I'll clean you up before giving you an extra treat.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **"** Ah, _fuck_ …." The strained voice fills the air with a small whimper and a chuckling is returned.

"I'm working on it, babe! So impatient~!" Thatch teases as he views his withering lover, the work shirt had got hands stuck behind a body and arms are firmly in the mattress. Marco moans lowly with body arched and legs trembling on being penetrated so slowly. It was very much desired, being a little impatient when getting home and Thatch didn't want any of that. Tonight was his night to fully have the other how he wanted, no rushing unless he gave in to pretty temptations. That's why it started off with eating trails of berries from a very tantalizing body, the owner of it tensing when lips lingered on sweet spots.

" _Nnnhh-haaa_!" The gasping breaths have Thatch grinning as he loved seeing the head thrown back and enjoying his rocking when fully settled.

"There we go, babe. Just how you wanted," a snicker leaves him as he tries not to laugh from the glare of blue eyes finding him lustfully.

"Tease, yoi…" The complaint has Thatch give a haughty rock of his shoulders and leans over the other with one hand to the bed and the other gripping to the tie still around a neck.

"Well, how else would I get across that I was in the mood?" The question feathers out, Marco moaning at the grinding and is soon tugged on. The tie is pulled to have his head up and meets lips in a deep kiss. Hums leave Marco in bliss, ignoring his burning abs as he tried to hold himself up to press back into the kiss and it hurts his hands a little, but ignores it. "Maybe," Thatch starts as he pulls enough away to grin with bouncing eyebrows, "if you're lucky I will pound you into this bed~!"

"I thought I was getting the extra treat? Shouldn't it be _my_ decision?" The counter has Thatch laugh a little before pressing his lover back into the bed and starting shallow thrusts, causing trembles and moans from Marco.

"Greedy~! But I guess I will let you have your way since you let me devour every piece from you!" The type of praise is shown before pressing to a shoulder and begins picking up with hips snapping a little harder, causing sharp cries. "Ah, really it's an extra treat for both of us~!" Thatch comments as he leans with a smirk as blue eyes looked to him hazily before jolting at the thrust and moans loudly. "I love the sounds that leave you, babe!"


	52. MA Come home now

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco was at his brother's house, promising to stop in for dinner and to catch up with them all, four others showing up. Since it was only brothers, Ace had stayed home and was most likely busying with a movie as Marco never stayed long anyways. Though, he got in depth with Vista about a few things and hadn't realize too much until his phone ringed and he excused himself for a moment.

"I know, I won't be too much longer." Marco starts out before hearing a deep breath through the phone.

" _Even if I mention of getting my dress dirty?"_ The mentioning has Marco tilting a bit away and stepping out of the living room where his brothers linger.

"What are you up to, love?" The question lingers, controlling himself, but he can hear the low groan.

" _The movie ended… it was fully of action and explosions…"_ A soft moan follows and Marco swallows thickly as he knew what those kind of movies do. It was sort of a thing, like how Marco gets hyped up with westerners–which gets him teased but he couldn't help it, plus Ace doesn't complain as it brings along more _appealing_ things his way.

"Choice underneath, yoi?" Marco asks without being loud or obvious on any dirty talk he was doing in case he was overheard.

" _What do you mean choice?"_ The cheeky reply is enough for Marco to take in a steady breath as that meant Ace is stark with only his dress on that he likes to lounge in. " _I had to lift up the skirt, can't ruin it too early."_ The remark has Marco lean to the wall with a low growl leaving him into the phone.

"Don't dirty it, my fire. You know what happens to that pretty ass of yours when you do." The response he receives is a moan with shaky breaths following, and Marco knows the other is touching himself. "Where are those fingers venturing, love?"

" _Mhh, where do you think?"_ The sharp question has Marco raise a brow while smirking as he wants to play that way.

"Get those fingers to your nipples, through the clothes, yoi." A short whine comes from his lover and he smirks as he starts hearing low groans. "Good, when I get off the phone with you, I expect you to keep that hand away and not ruin your dress. Do you understand, my fire?" The voice dips low in demand and gains a shuddering of moans.

" _Y-yes… fuck, Marco… you need to come home now… I want you to fuck me so hard until I can't walk."_ The words make blue eyes flicker to the wall with a grin showing of pure lust at hearing the plea from his lover.

"Don't worry, we have no plans this weekend except for me to pound you into the bed and then pampering you afterwards." Marco starts and gains soft groans of desire, having him continue. "Right, Ace? Would you like that, yoi? My hands skimming that perfect body? Fingers lining along the pretty bruises I will put on those gorgeous thighs? Massage through your silky hair after I pulled them to get you to make your body arch so perfectly…" Whimpers are slipping with shifting, breathy moans coming out shaky through the phone and Marco knew the other had to be rutting into the air by now. "Maidens, your body is probably all flushed and looking beautiful along your skin."

" _M-Marco! Home, please! Co-come home!"_ Hearing the pleas grow from his praises has him smiling more as he shifts away from the wall, composing himself with a shift of his pants and shirt that was luckily a t-shirt, unlike his usual button up that he would tuck in.

 _"_ I'm on my way, my fire. Make sure to listen to what I said, no touching there." The last dip Marco gives gains stuttered moans with soft whining and he can almost barely hear the following reply.

" _Marco,"_ it's a soft whimper and Marco smirks as he moves to go back into the room.

"See you soon, love."


	53. MA Porn Stars

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Marco and Ace are actors… Porn actors, that is. They first meet when they're cast in a movie together… Except that things become less acting and more reality.

 **Rating:** M so much MMMMM

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Ace almost shoves the guy off from him with a grimace and sits up with hands behind him as he glares to the other actor.

"Keep your teeth off my dick, fucker." The words sneer, the other guy giving a shit eating grin, causing Ace to crinkle his nose on why he picked this gig up even if it was only foreplay. His manager walks up with clacking heels, handing over his robe that he tugs on before leaving the set up bedroom down the hall to his temporary room to get dressed. "Never again, Robin." The hiss leaves Ace as he starts pulling his clothes on, hardly modest as she lingers by to make sure nothing bad happens and how it was said in the agreement.

"I didn't think you would care for him, that's why I negotiated down to foreplay only." Robin explains while watching as the robe is tossed, showing her star pulling on a polo to go with his shorts. "There is another request for tonight if you are up for it." She comments getting a groan as Ace moves to the bathroom and enters to brush his teeth as his hygienic bag is in there, trying to decide if he should go ahead and shower here or when home. "With Mr. Phoenix." The star name has Ace jolt back out of the bathroom with a gleam in his eyes and Robin smiles in knowing. "He wants to–"

"I'm in." The only comment is back, not even caring of what it was and going back to sanitize his mouth, leaving Robin to giggle at the sound of water running for the shower as well.

Ace met the star from Jolly Roger studios almost a year ago, his first time getting a break into the bigger stars at the top of the porn industry. The company Ace works for now was contending alongside them and their bosses corresponded together with their top two stars that were hot at the time, also still very much lingering there, and thought it would work. Ace made sure to show his personality from the get go and they practically filmed them the whole time with no interruptions on their first time 'playing'. That was something he would never forget, Marco bounced off his teases and plays beautifully. It was a match that sold major copies to the bundle star pack 'movie' they were in with comments of their part being the top best.

After that, they would meet up for more video shoots, trying different things that people would submit of interest. They even did photo shoots together and he was the only guy Ace knew that could get him hard without having to picture something else or bring out the sensations himself. It starts to become a struggle to do sex with other stars after working with Marco for a few months, also noticing the decline in Marco's as well; not that he would admit to gossiping to Robin about it. So, whenever he got a request from Marco, Ace was on board for whatever it was as the man brought his vigor.

Getting cleaned up with a thorough shower, Robin began laying out the details of the new video would be a sensory type of kink. Ace hadn't done that before, but was up for it if he was with Marco. Robin knew her star would agree to just about everything, already accepting request when it came in with no last thought. They arrived to a more classy place that Ace knew had the master suite feel to it all, a penthouse room with a separate bedroom while the other part of the crew would be in the living space to overview quietly.

Arriving, he was dragged off to a sectioned area to get himself prepared for what was in store. One thing that Ace liked is that Marco liked whatever he was wearing, as long as no underwear was beneath to 'ravish' him as he said one time. Leaving on his clothes and getting his hair blow dried, they let him drink some water before pushed on to the room. Marco was resting to the end of the bed with book in hand, glasses resting to his nose as he read, and Ace smirks.

"What you reading, birdie?" The question lingers with the pet name tacked on that he started using to go with his star name as a tease, though they do use each other's real name. Blue eyes flick up as he wore a button up shirt, tie resting loose, and slacks; shoes off as were Ace's.

"How to control brats." A smirk lingers, having him scoff and walk over to peer over a shoulder and noticing it was a book about kinks, seeing the top with it labeling this chapter was about sensation play.

"Boring," Ace mentions before hearing how bedroom doors had softly closed and Marco shifts to hold the book to his shoulder.

"You think all books are boring, though I reassure this one is just fun." Blue eyes gleam to him in a dance as it had all begun and Ace already felt his heart race in excitement.

"Old man," Ace pushes the glasses up the other's nose and gets a heated glare before a hand grips to him to push him roughly to the bed. A giggle leaves Ace before hitching breath at the hand gripping to his groin. Trembles move through his body with a small cringe at the fingers shifting and sees a smirk show as glasses were removed to be tossed to the side.

"Let me show you how fun it will be, yoi." The tick at the end drives Ace a little more with rocking hips as he grins cockily at the words spoken to him.

Lips had taken reigns while they stripped shirts, Ace being led to the headboard more before tied loosely to it with the tie Marco had on. Out of Marco's pocket, he pulled out a blindfold and started putting it on Ace, who chuckles with taunts of the other having plans. That received another cruel grip, making Ace keen softly at the rough treatment, but loving it ever so much. Hands pulled at his shorts, Ace going off what he hears and feels as he is left exposed.

"Eyes can't fuck me, birdie." The taunt leaves lips with a cheeky grin as he knows after the shorts left him that Marco would hungrily look to him.

"Don't worry, my words and touches can. There will be no need to penetrate you." The comment confuses Ace a bit and notices the body leaning over him, knowing by the feel of legs that Marco had taken his pants off as well. Hands began running along ribs softly before resting to the bed. "Unless, of course, you beg for it, yoi."

"Is that a challenge?" Ace questions, always loving those and gets a chuckle in return. Taking that as a yes, Ace begins steeling himself for what comes his way.

"Good," the word is followed with a heated breath to his ear and causes shivers to Ace as he feels it. The sound of his husky tone comes flowing with more heat, "do you know how perfect you look, my fire?" Hearing his pet name has Ace stiffen with a low moan as lips trail his neck softly, kisses chastely finding his skin. Small suckles follow to the collarbone with cool air lingering after and he focuses on how teeth scrape the bone. "Skin kissed by the sun," words feather as he trails skimming lips to a pectoral and the sensations of heated breath and light touch has him shift, antsy for more. "Just wanting to be touched and pampered, yoi." The comment brings a scraping of teeth to his nipple that perks to the sensation and having his breath hitch.

Light suckles are to his nipple, having him move his head back with a low shaky moan. Fingers come up to pinch the other nipple, surprising him lightly with a small jerk and hips rutting into the air as toes curl into the sheets. It was a little startling on how good he was feeling, just the sensations, and begins hearing how legs shift along the bed, the breaths hotly billowing over his skin that sends prickles through him. Part of Ace wasn't sure how long he would last with this type of play, and he somewhat thinks that Marco knew that as well.

"Mh, look at these toned thighs, so pretty." The comment comes with hands moving to line along said thighs, having him quack. A small mewl leaves Ace when fingers start digging into his flesh and the body shifts to push at a thigh, getting lips to skin. "You know how good they are going to look once I mark them, all for me?" A moan follows as scraping of teeth is there along sensitive skin and Ace notices he is panting heavily. "Can you moan for me, my fire? Make those pretty little noises you do when I am pleasing you, yoi." Trembles fill Ace's body as hips rock and a sharp intake of air fills him with a moan following out as teeth sink into his leg, but not harshly.

Harsh suckles follow along the skin with fingers digging into his flesh on the under part of his thighs. Gasping moans leave Ace at the sensations assaulting his senses, lips parted wetly as he licked them before a sharp cry leaves him at a sharp bite to the other thigh.

" _Mn_ , M-Marco…" The moan lingers as teeth sink deeper and cause Ace to jerk before gasping with moans at the suckling in return.

"That's it, Ace. Just like that," the words are husky while kisses continue to the abused leg and Ace gives quivers with moans as he arches his back a little. "Why don't you tell me how much you want my cock, hm?" A hitch of breath sounds from Ace as he noticed lips shift to kiss back up his body to his ear more, legs brought up to his chest to have him fully exposed for show below. "Don't you want to feel me inside of you? Make you whimper as I press deep into your tight hole, covering those pretty thighs with more of my markings." Ace yanks at his bound hands with a whimper and breaths heavily as he soon bucks hips. He refuses to let lips speak, though, biting to the bottom one to control himself more. Fingers grip to his thighs before he gives a soft cry of feeling Marco's slick cock against his own in grinds. "Feel that, yoi? He wants to fill you to the brim, my fire. So much that you beg for more, to take in all that I can give, never wanting me to leave."

"M-Marco, _a-aahh_ , M-Marco…" The name leaves Ace shakily as he wants to _beg_ so bad to have all those things promised.

"Don't think it will be soft either, I will make sure I bruise you enough to remember for days. Knowing that I marked you how I wanted and to anyone else they would know you are _mine_." The words linger and cause something to fill Ace more as he dips his head back with his restraint slipping. The grinding is brought with hands gripping to his butt cheeks harshly, heated breaths in his ear. "You look so cute under me, yoi. Flushed and begging with just the way you moan my name, the way your body moves with mine, and how you would accept without knowing anything first." The last part is hinting at the way Ace readily accept at first word of knowing Marco wanted to play.

" _A-Ahh_ , M-Marco… _o-oh fuck_ ," Ace was loosing his resolve over the sensations and words spoken to him, coiling within his belly. "N-Need, need so much!" Gasps fill Ace, his threshold broken as legs shift to tighten around Marco and head dips back with more begging. "F-Fuck me, I need– _aahha_!" A shift down more has Marco soon diving in, delving into the tight heat and get another sharp cry from snapping a harsh thrust quickly after entering.

"You sound so pretty begging, so beautiful withering under me… _Don't_ stop, yoi." The words speak out huskily before he shifts up a little to soon move hands to grip under knees to get better leverage.

Thrusts snap harshly while spreading legs out, fingers gripping to leave bruises there as well, not bothering Ace one bit. Cries leave Ace as he can't meet the rhythm as he is bombarded in sensations of wanting to release. Lips spill Marco's name in almost a mantra, begging to come as he was driving closer by each thrust into his prostate. Hands move from thighs to grip onto hips, making sure they are covered with bruising as well and Ace arches into the touch and a different angle that is just as amazing as the one before.

"I want you to come without me even touching your cock." Marco mentions while being above Ace's face, feeling the heated pants caused from their rough rhythm. It doesn't take much for Ace to agree with cries of pleasure and toes curl tightly as his lower back snaps up to orgasm. He tightens, feeling Marco shift into grinds, and shakily noticing the pressure of a cock still inside of him more than usual. A low moan leaves Marco as he grinds before resting in place with a quiver as fingers lighten up finally. Shifting a little he spreads Ace while slowly slipping out, having Ace groan before hushed by lips finding his own. "Only my cock is allowed inside of you, got it?" The words are whispered against bruised lips and gets a cocky smirk in reply.

"Any time, birdie."


End file.
